More than just a Man
by Thanathos
Summary: "What would you give up for power?" "Anything." "Your existance as a human being?" "Yes." C.C. is not a simple immortal, but a vampire. What will change if Lelouch was no longer human when he rose up against the Empire and his father? Probably a harem
1. The last mortal Day

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

* * *

_He's walking through Aries Villa, following the sound of laughter. Everything is dark and filled with shadows and deserted. He knows his sister is sleeping, and that he should be too, but something seems to pull him towards the voices. He walks through corridors, until he stands in front of a oaken door, leading to mother's study. He reaches out for the handle and quietly opens the door. Surprisingly, it opens without a sound. With the atmosphere in the house, it should have made a loud creaking-noise, but the servants regularly oil every door, window and everything else that could creak. The study is dark, the only light is the moon shining on the balcony._

_On the balcony, sitting in one of the chairs, is his mother. However, something is wrong. His mother is hanging lifelessly from the armrests, eyes closed, unmoving. From where he is standing, he can see a second pair of shoes, although the oddly-hanged curtains prevent Lelouch from seeing anything but white high-heeled boots. The only sound is the hooting of an owl. Then he hears a voice, but he somehow can't keep what it in his memory. It's like the words stay, but the voice is gone._

"_Yes yes Marianne, very impressive. Now back where you belong, I refuse to talk to you like that."_

_His mother stirs, her eyes open, although she's not looking his direction. Marianne jumps up, spins around her own axis with closed eyes before jumping at least five feet, landing on her hands, pushing herself back into the air and landing in the chair as if nothing happened. "I still can't believe how wonderful it feels! You have no idea!" She happily shouts._

_The non-voice speaks. "First, you've been like this for a long time, and secondly, I know how it feels much better than you."_

_Marianne laughs. "No you don't. You've had it for too long, you lost the wonderful feeling, it's normal to you."_

_The non-voice seems to shrug. "Maybe. More importantly, what are we going to do about the little eavesdropper in your office?" Lelouch freezes, unable to move. He can't run, he can't escape, he can hardly breathe._

_Marianne's head snaps towards him. "Lelouch? Why aren't you in bed?"_

_Lelouch tries to answer, but no sound escapes his lips. Suddenly the heels started to move. "No matter. We can't have him tell stories about what he saw." His mother looks unhappy, but she nods. Lelouch whimpers while the figure enters the room. For some reason he still can't really see the person, even though she is right in his sight, and steadily walking closer. One of her hands moves, comes closer, finally it seems fill his entire field of vision, without him being able to distinguish even her skin-color. Then the world blurred._

Lelouch shot up, gasping for air. He had had that dream again. For weeks now, he was having the same dream again and again, although it was getting clearer every night. And every time he woke up in cold sweat, without knowing why.

"What does this mean? And why can't I recall anything about that woman in the high-heels?"

-0-

"Nii-san, you seem a bit off today. Is something troubling you?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch smiled. "It's nothing Nunnally, I just haven't been sleeping that well lately. I keep having a nightmare, that's all. It'll pass."

Nunnally frowned. "The one with the dark corridor and the door?" When he had told her about it, he had been at a point where he always woke up the moment the door opened. For five days he woke up in cold sweat because he dreamed he walked down a hallway and opened a door, which really annoyed him, until on the sixth day since he actually got the door to open and see his mother's lifeless body he felt he had a right to wake up from that. He had never told Nunnally what laid behind that door of nightmares. That was his personal hell, and he would not get Nunnally involved and remind her of old pain.

Lelouch gently brushed a few crumbs from her cheek. "Yes. But I have a feeling it's getting better. I've been having them less frequent, so maybe they'll end soon." He looked at Sayoko. "Sayoko."

She bowed. "Yes, master Lelouch?"

He smiled. "Please watch over my sister. I'm hanging out with Rivalz today, and it might get a little later, though I'll try to be back before dinner."

"With pleasure. Is that all for now, or can I do anything else for you?"

Lelouch shook his head. "Not right now. Thank you." He turned to Nunnally "I'll be back soon. Be good." He kissed her forehead.

Nunnally smiled her heartwarming smile. "Don't stay out too long. And you shouldn't gamble so much, Shirley is always yelling at you."

Lelouch snorted. "That reminds me, I have to get new earplugs, she broke the old ones the last time she chewed me out."

Nunnally giggled. "Maybe you should listen to her."

Lelouch shrugged. "Maybe. Bye."

"Goodbye brother."

Just in front of the door, Sayoko waited for Lelouch, who was fixing his uniform, his bag in hand. "Master Lelouch, if I may ask, why do you gamble?"

Lelouch sighed, his eyes got a faraway look. "The Ashford-family was so kind to take us in after the war, despite the fact that they themselves were in financial problems. It actually got so bad that Milly logged herself in her grandfather's account and tried to win money with online chess-gambling, another hobby of the nobles with too much time and too little to do. She didn't do too bad, but she was outclassed. When I stumbled upon her, she was in tears, her grandfather's account was practically empty, and her final match was not going well. I took over and pretty much won everything and then some back. That was really when I realized how easy it was to make money off of nobles. When I met Rivalz, who as a bartender has some connections to rich nobles, it really only went to the next level, as they don't wager as much online as they do in real face-to-face matches. I usually give a fairly high percentage to the Ashfords, which is the reason Reuben Ashford hasn't ordered me to stop yet. And it's not that we can't use a little cash. Clothing, food, the maintenance of Nunnally's wheelchair... it's not free. Not even cheap."

He blinked, apparently only now realizing that Sayoko was present. Those nightmares seemed to have messed with him more than he'd thought. "Sorry, I got lost in thoughts. I know I can trust you Sayoko, the Ashfords trusted you with Milly and I trust you with Nunnally, but I'll have to ask you to keep that between the two of us. Milly's parents would throw a fit if they knew that she basically hacked into her grandfather's account and gambled with his money."

Sayoko nodded. "Of course. This has never happened. Master Lelouch, you should hurry, or you'll be late."

Lelouch blinked and looked at the clock. "Crap! Gotta go! Bye Nunnally!" With that, he ran off, leaving a Sayoko who had suddenly found new respect for him behind.

It was fortunate that his way was short, but he was still breathing hard when he arrived at the gate, before changing to a more regal walk while indoors. "Someday I have to do something about my physical condition." He muttered to himself. He always planned to do that, but somehow, he never found the time. Oh well. Now a few hours of school, then off with Rivalz to clean out some other nobleman who thought he was a chess-master.

-0-

The first period had been boring, and Lelouch was wondering how long he'd have to stay in order to appease the bane of his income called Shirley, when he got a message on his phone. Rivalz looked over his shoulder and whistled.

"An S.O.S. from our own resident headmaster. Well, looks like we just got official permission to skip school. Is it Christmas already?"

Lelouch chuckled. "Stop blabbering and get the bike. And it's not an S.O.S., at least not yet. The match probably hasn't started yet, or they wouldn't let him send messages. And the place is a good half-hour away, so we better get moving, or the match will be over."

Rivalz faked a shudder. "And then we're screwed. Oh my, whatever will we do?"

Lelouch gave him a dead-serious look. "First, you go get the bike."

Rivalz laughed. "On it. Just a sec, then we can race to the rescue of our principal."

-0-

"You're out of time. From here on, moves will be made every twenty seconds." The butler stated.

The nobleman grinned, apparently more worried about his nails than the match. "Fine by me."

The old man seemed even more nervous, unsure of what to do, when the door opened. Reuben Ashford collapsed in relief as he spotted the familiar silhouette of one of his favorite people, Lelouch Lamperouge or, as he was one of the few to know his real name, Lelouch vi Britannia. "Thank heaven, I'm saved. Things are going well at school, I presume."

The noble seemed amused. "Schoolboys? My, you are getting desperate."

Lelouch restrained a sneer. "A nobleman." He looked at the board. Tricky, but not impossible. Considering it had taken half an hour for the man to maneuver Reuben into this mess and that the timer showed that it was now by twenty seconds per move, this man was obviously not a very good player. In fact, Lelouch was willing to bet this whole match had been one tenth skill and nine tenths dumb luck on the nobleman's part.

The man grinned. "I envy you kids, you have so much time on your hands, you might want to use it to regret."

Rivalz stared at the board. "There's no way you can win this one, it's impossible." He always said that when it wasn't a clear win for Lelouch by his time of entry, nowadays more to make the opponent underestimate Lelouch than out of real worry.

"When would we have to leave in order to make the next class?" He asked.

Rivalz mentally calculated. "If we put the pedal to the metal, twenty minutes."

Lelouch smiled. "Well, then it looks like we'll be enjoying the scenery today. I'll need nine minutes."He ignored the mockery and moved the king. After all, who'd follow a king that didn't move? Okay okay, aside from the Britannians.

-0-

Lelouch moved out of the building, Rivalz happily counting their earning, which was 45% of the agreed prize for the winner, 15% of said cash belonged to him, while Lelouch got the remaining 30%. The rest, as even Rivalz easily agreed, was needed for Ashford Academy. Milly's festivals and events were expensive, yet at the same time, they were necessary. Not only was it good PR, it also made a statement to the nobility, claiming 'Look, we can throw all these parties without a problem. We are wealthy enough that it doesn't damage the funding for the school, so send your children here!'

Many parents would be shocked to learn just how much of the academy they were funding with their ridiculous schooling-fees. But as they say, what you don't know...

Of course, Rivalz enthusiastic agreement had nothing to do with the fact that Milly was always overjoyed when new cash rolled in. Nothing at all.

Just as they almost reached the bike, another ghost of Lelouch's past appeared on all screens, rang through every speaker. His pompous half-brother was giving another speech about how it hurt him personally to see all the death caused by terrorism. Lelouch was sure that if they strapped Clovis to a lie-detector, the machine would fry from overload within seconds. The only things Clovis really had shown any degree of interest in were his direct family, and his art. And women. Let's not forget the women. Anyways, Lelouch did what he had usually done, he ignored Clovis.

"Aren't you going to join the silence?" Rivalz asked, when he noticed they were amongst the few who were not standing there with closed eyes like pins waiting for a bowling-ball.

Lelouch raised a brow. "Aren't you?"

Rivalz scratched his head. "It's kinda embarrassing." 'Not to mention I'd look like and idiot, just standing there like some statue waiting for birds to crap on it.' He mentally added.

Lelouch smiled. "And I agree. Besides, even if we do, what's the point? It's not like those dead will return just because we don't move or speak for a while." 'The dead stay dead. That will always be true, and cannot be changed.'

Rivalz gave a fake shudder as he started the bike. "Dark buddy, really dark."

Lelouch shrugged. The world was a dark place, he and everyone else had to accept that. He didn't voice that thought though, as for him, who yet had to truly accept it himself, it would be a hypocritical thing to say.

-0-

Meanwhile, a large truck was driving through the city heading towards the ghettos, a little faster than the law allowed. The driver growled. "Perfect. Thanks to that idiot Tamaki, we've landed in this mess! The fucking Britannians gluing themselves to our heels!"

His redheaded passenger, after shouting at a screen showing prince Clovis' speech, sighed. "Look on the bright side, at least we shook them for the moment."

The man nodded. "Yeah, but they're after us like bloodhounds. Seems we were right and it really is poison gas."

In the back of the truck, locked in the container, the so-called poison gas was biting into the gag that rendered 'it' silent.

'Damn it!' The green-haired woman thought, shutting her eyes from the bright light. Not only was this thing covered with UV-lamps, but also regular lamps that ensured there was no chance of any rest, not that falling asleep was advisable with the mixture of saltwater and different chemicals that were absorbed by the skin and caused paralysis and nausea filling the capsule up to her neck, the driving of whoever was at the wheel regularly forcing her to hold her breath. 'I can handle ultraviolet light, I can handle tranquilizers, and I can handle saltwater. But all at the same time? Sadistic son of a bitch, every single one of them. If I get my hands on that pompous blond idiot who thinks cutting me open will help him live longer, I'll...'

-0-

Lelouch sat in the side-cabin of Rivalz' bike, who was driving while wondering what he'd do with his share. Of course Lelouch got twice as much as he did, but hey, with the amounts that were wagered, it was a ridiculous pay for what was essentially playing chauffeur. Of course being bartender had its peaks too, and the income was more steady, but those burst of large amounts of cash flowing into his account was just a great feeling. He was already wondering if he could use it to invite Milly for dinner, or maybe buy her something nice.

Lelouch on the other hand was lost in thought about his past, back when everything was fun and simple and stable, and how everything had changed because of one man. Lelouch had never forgotten his promise to his first friend Suzaku, and a large part of him still wanted to make good on it.

Then he got an odd feeling. The hairs on his neck seemed to rise and a shudder rolled over him. He spun around in the seat, to see a giant truck blocking the entire road coming closer and closer. "Rivalz!" He called.

Rivalz turned around, and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. "What the hell?" He started to swerve, trying to find a gap between the truck and the end of the road to dodge that simply wasn't there. "We're gonna die!" He cried out, when the truck, which had come almost bumper to bumper took a turn and ended up crashing against a construction site. Rivalz stopped and blinked. "Was that our fault?"

Lelouch looked as well, not entirely sure exactly what had happened these last seconds. "I don't think so."

His gaze wandered to the right, where the mandatory crowd of gawkers had formed, pulling out their cellphones and taking pictures. One woman suggested calling the police or help in general, but everyone was too busy snapping photos to actually do anything constructive. Then, with a burst of self-loathing, he realized he wasn't doing anything constructive either, so either he admitted that he was just like them, or...

He ran towards the truck, still wondering what that odd feeling was that got stronger the closer he got to the vehicle.

Rivalz looked after him. "I know it's the right thing to do, but come on!"

Lelouch gathered his breath. "HELLO! ARE YOU OKAY? IS ANYONE HURT?" He called out. When he didn't receive an answer, he tried to enter the truck. Seeing that the driver's cabin was positioned a bit awkward to reach, he climbed a emergency-ladder on the side. What he couldn't know was that his shouts had woken up those in the driver's cabin, who realized they had lost much of their head-start. The driver cursed, turned the vehicle, and floored the gas-pedal, causing Lelouch to fall into an opening in the ceiling like a golf-ball into its hole.

-0-

After surprising himself by doing an excellent roll to prevent damage from the fall, Lelouch assessed his situation. He was in the back of the large truck, which was a lot more cramped than he had expected, courtesy of a large, red, flask-like container taking up most of the space. The odd feeling Lelouch had had for the last minutes was now stronger than ever, and it seemed to be focused on the container. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gunfire and a voice demanding a surrender.

"Wonderful." Lelouch muttered sarcastically, realizing he was a blind passenger on a terrorist-jacked truck, and said terrorists would probably not be happy to see him "Why me?" He quickly retreated behind the container when he heard the hissing of the door.

A red-head that Lelouch would have called attractive under less dire circumstances walked through the room, thankfully never looking his way. She shed her coat and moved towards a door in the back, while speaking to someone, probably the driver. "Don't worry, that's what I'm here for. Get ready to open the hatch."

A few seconds later, Lelouch heard the sounds of explosions. He knew there was no way that he could escape, especially not while the truck was still moving. In the unlikely event that he didn't break anything, like his neck, coming out of a terrorist's vehicle would not cast a good light on him, and he'd probably be shot on sight. So he settled down and waited, slightly nervous when he heard bullets impact on the wall leading to the driver's cabin. If the driver croaked, this ride could turn into a highway to hell faster than he could blink. But apparently the driver had made it, as the increasingly bumpy ride told Lelouch they had entered the old subways. He noticed that in the abandoned coat, there was a communicator. He picked it up and put it to his ear. He suddenly had a live feed of what was happening outside, courtesy of the fact that all terrorist's were operating on one frequency, that had conveniently been set on the communicator. Amateurs. Still, Lelouch was helpless to do anything until the truck stopped so, for better or for worse, it was just a waiting-game for the moment.

-0-

Clovis was sitting in his MCC, worrying. Not only had his prized project been stolen from under his nose, the entire affair was already going much longer than the transport was supposed to. With every second that passed, the timer in the container was getting closer and closer to reaching 0 and then, as it was programmed to do, the container would open to let what was supposed to have been his scientists get the subject. But now it would fall into the hands of terrorists, and that simply couldn't happen. Not only would all the work he'd invested into this project be for naught, but those primitive beasts might get control of the subject, and that was not an option. He'd be disinherited if the homeland found out what he had been doing, and possibly executed if the terrorists managed to use what they had taken. He stood up, determined to do what he had to to protect himself.

"I, Clovis la Britannia, command you. Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto, leave no one alive!"

His order was replied with an enthusiastic "Yes, your highness!"

Clovis grinned. Now it was only a matter of time before everything went back the way it was supposed to.

-0-

When the shaking finally ended, Lelouch was willing to praise the lord in any way he wished. He looked at the container that made him so jumpy, and wondered if he'd reach the hole he'd fallen through if he climbed it, not noticing the wall behind him had opened until he noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye.

What Lelouch didn't know was that his body was reacting to the strange vibe out of the container with more than simply putting him on edge. For the entire time since the truck first appeared behind Rivalz' bike, his body had been pouring ridiculous amounts of adrenalin into his body, enough that inside a normal person, all higher brain-function would have been blocked by now. So when the kick came, Lelouch's body was ready and blocked. The impact was stronger than he'd expected, so he was thrown off his feet.

The soldier turned to attack again, the gas-mask dropping to enable him to speak. "Enough mindless murder! You won't use this poison gas on the innocent!" He called, before jumping at the terrorist, intending to pin him to the ground.

Lelouch saw the soldier flying at him, and reacted on instinct. He pulled his legs back and slammed them into the soldier's stomach. It was oddly satisfying to see a Britannian soldier take a fall for a change. He jumped to his feet, facing the soldier, who was currently holding his stomach with one hand, prepared for another attack.

"I'm not a terrorist, I was caught in this mess!" Lelouch yelled at the soldier. "And that poison gas is made by Britannia, was it not? You speak of mindless murder, yet you serve those who craft and use the tools for exactly that! If you want to stop the killing, then destroy Britannia!"

The soldier seemed stunned, before he removed his helmet. "Lelouch? It's me, Suzaku."

Lelouch blinked at the sight of his old friend. "You've joined the military?"

Suzaku shrugged. "Yeah. How did you get stuck in this mess?"

Lelouch scratched his head. "Well..."

He was interrupted by the capsule opening, Suzaku throwing him to the floor, his gas-mask pressed to Lelouch's face. But instead of the hiss of escaping gas, a girl with long green hair fell out of the capsule.

Lelouch fought himself up and gently lifted her shoulders, despite his senses going into overdrive. "Poison gas? Why don't you tell another one. If this is poison gas, then I'm a Sutherland."

Suzaku raised his hands. "It's what they told us in the briefing, I swear."

Suddenly lights flashed up, blinding the two boys, while a cold voice spoke. "Stinking monkey. Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you for this."

Suzaku jumped up. "But sir, I was told this was poison gas, and..."

"How dare you question orders?" The leader, a man with a scar on his face, shouted, before apparently considering something. "Still, in light of your excellent results in the evaluations, I'll overlook this mess. All you have to do is take this gun and execute that terrorist."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "But sir! He's just a civilian who got caught up in all of this!"

"Insolent dog! Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia?"

Suzaku hesitated. "Of course, but..." He smiled at his old friend. "But I can't do it sir. I can't shoot a civilian."

The leader looked almost disappointed. "I see. In that case..." He shot Suzaku in the back.

Lelouch stared in shock. The girl in his arms also starting to look up in interest, nobody noticing the almost hungry gleam in her eyes.

Scarface looked at Lelouch. "Well schoolboy, you picked a miserable day to skip class. I'm afraid that in the name of the crown, I can't let you live. Collect the girl. Once she's secured, kill the boy."

Lelouch's eyes widened. 'It can't just end, not like this! I can't just die here, oblivious, without ever having done anything of real value or importance. My life, just gone in a heartbeat. Nunnally! I can't just leave her behind like this!'

To Lelouch's luck, the driver's cabin exploded, sending sharp shrapnel towards the quickly retreating Royal Guards, while Lelouch grabbed the girl and pulled her into a tunnel, the ceiling collapsing behind them, blocking the path for his would-be pursuers. For once, fortune granted Lelouch a smile.

-0-

Lelouch was exhausted, but hesitant to pause. What if the Royal Guard caught up with him? Then he remembered that the soldiers were more likely to look for a different entrance rather than dig themselves through the collapsed chamber into his tunnel, and that it would take a while even if they did, so taking a breather was probably safe. The girl stumbling was a welcome excuse to pause. He glared at her. "This chaos is all your fault, isn't it? Because of you, Britannia killed Suzaku. What are you anyway? And why do I get this strange feeling in your vicinity?"

The woman fought against the gag, surprised but inwardly amused. She had known that Lelouch vi Britannia's and her fate would intertwine, although uncertain to what degree, and now he saved her from a mess that she alone would have been unable to free herself from. Now if he would only remove the muzzle...

Lelouch seemed to read her thoughts, as he undid the straps that rendered her silent. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "I am C.C.." She replied.

"Why were you in that tank? Why are the Britannians committing genocide up there?" Lelouch asked, the sounds of screams and bullets echoing all the way to them.

C.C. smiled her superior smile. "Your brother Clovis was using me as a guinea pig, and now he's afraid of what happens when I land in other hands and the whole thing leaks out."

Lelouch stumbled back as if struck. "Who are you? How do you know who...?"

"Who you are? Lelouch vi Britannia, that is currently none of your concern. And you are in that much grief because a Eleven, this Suzaku, died? Tut tut, your father would be displeased."

Lelouch growled, barely holding back the impulse to punch the arrogant woman in the face. Something about her just put him on edge, he had no idea what. "Charles zi Britannia can rot in hell for all I care! In fact, I'd pay money to be able to send him there myself!"

C.C.'s smile widened. "So you hate Britannia, and your father?"

"Yes!" Lelouch answered, without a moment's hesitation or a sliver of falsehood.

"You wish to destroy them?" She asked further, a plan forming in her head. This could be fun.

"Yes!" Lelouch hissed again.

C.C.'s smile now threatened to split her face, and it was clearly predatory. "Shall I give you the power to destroy Britannia?"

Lelouch stared at her. "What?"

"I can give you a great power that might enable you to topple the mighty Britannia. Not alone, not immediately, but it will make you stronger. The only question is, what are you willing to sacrifice to attain this power?"

Lelouch, true to his name, was suspicious. What was this woman talking about? But he answered. "There are things that are more precious to me than my life, or Britannia's fall." He stated, thinking of his sister. "However, if you speak of personal sacrifice, I will give anything and everything to see the emperor crushed to death by his crumbling empire."

C.C.'s head tilted. "Even your humanity?"

Lelouch snorted. "In a war, that is the first thing one must discard."

C.C. nodded. "True. But will you sacrifice your human existence for a chance at victory? Britannia is a beast so strong that no mortal man can slay it. The ones who wish to end such a creature must become something more than a man, or perhaps something less. A monster, a hero, what's in a name? All symbolize the same thing, becoming inhuman to destroy an inhuman foe, whether that change is for better or for worse, only time tells."

Lelouch looked at her. "You say strange things. But yes, I would sacrifice my human existence to end the emperor and his ways."

C.C. laughed, and Lelouch suddenly noticed that her canines seemed to have grown and sharpened. Before he could make a move, C.C. had flung her arms, still tied together by the straitjacket, over his head and pulled him close with surprising strength. Her lips were touching his ear, and Lelouch involuntarily shuddered. "I'll take you by your word, Lelouch vi Britannia. Remember, you were the one who chose this." she whispered. Then she bit him, right in between his shoulder and his neck, her razor-sharp teeth piercing his flesh. Lelouch's vision faded to black.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done. This was going around in my head for a while now. I've read a few 'C.C.-is-a-vampire' fics, but they either ended quickly, never continued beyond the first chapters, or they just seemed too unrealistic for my likes. Fantasy is all good and well, but please, don't just make them gods.

Another reason I'm writing this is because I'm currently having a writer's block for A Different Code, and am hoping to get my ideas flowing by not focusing so intently on it.

As for the story itself, Geass does not exist. The Codes do. I just noticed that the abilities seen in canon all seem to be similar to those Vampires have in folklore, and went with that. But don't worry, Lelouch will need a lot of time before he becomes a full vampire. As for C.C., she is special in many ways. While she would have the power to do some serious damage, she will be content with mostly watching Lelouch work. She is also much older, and received her powers from a jew, not a nun.

So how do you like it? Should I continue this or forget it?

Please Review


	2. No longer Human

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CG

* * *

Lelouch woke up with a groan. He felt odd. Weak, yet at the same time somehow energized. What was going on?

A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Ten minutes. Must be a record."

He looked up to find that woman, C.C., looking at him with an amused glimmer in her eyes. He also noticed they were close to a staircase leading up, something that definitely hadn't been there before. Then the rest of his memories returned and he jumped up and away from her, holding his neck. "What are you?"

C.C.'s smile widened. "Take a guess."

Lelouch frowned. Elongated fangs that hadn't been there before, biting in the neck, that was like the stories of... no, those were mere fiction. Still... "A vampire?" He guessed, expecting the girl to laugh in his face. She did, but not in the way he thought.

A laugh escaped her lips, and she smiled. "Yes, a vampire. That is one of the many titles we have been given."

Lelouch gulped and rubbed his neck, noticing that there were no puncture-wounds. C.C. nodded. "Yes, our saliva has strong healing-properties, wounds filled with it heal very fast."

He looked at her. "You drank my blood."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I did. And while the blood of the Britannian sovereigns has grown stale, yours is surprisingly delicious. Reminds me of little Eo's, come to think."

He looked at her blankly. "So, does this mean I am now a vampire as well?"

"Yes."

He blinked, not expecting such a blunt answer. "What?"

She smiled. "I asked you if you were willing to discard your human existence, and you said yes. Had you said no, I probably still would have taken a few sips, but I wouldn't have _changed_ you."

Lelouch gave her a doubtful look.

C.C. smirked, stood up, grabbed hold of one of the stairs and crushed it in her hand. Lelouch stared wide-eyed, and after checking that the stair was indeed solid concrete, he gulped. C.C.'s smile widened. "Since the questions will be burning on your lips, ask away."

Lelouch calmed himself. "Now that I am a vampire, what will change for me? First of all, folklore lists numerous weaknesses, sunlight being the most pressing one. Does this mean I'm now limited to nighttime-activity?"

She waved him off. "Of course not. Folklore exaggerates. Your skin is more sensitive to ultraviolet light, meaning that you can get a sunburn after spending only a short time outside, but you will not fall to ashes. Also, I'd advise you not to go swimming in the ocean for more than a few minutes, and only if absolutely necessary. Saltwater is not good for us, don't ask me why, as we can handle salt and water just fine. It will give you very unpleasant rashes. Normal water is perfectly safe, and we can cross running water. On the plus-side, once you're fully changed, you will be immune to the passage of time, as your body completely rejuvenates itself every two-hundred days or so, meaning that your body's cells, even your braincells, will be new every year. And no, that does not lead to memory loss. Still, I'm grateful for modern science, it makes comparisons and explanations so much easier."

Lelouch nodded. Two weaknesses so far, but not as bad as the ones in myths. Still... "You said once I am fully changed. What does that mean?"

C.C. shrugged. "You don't instantly become a vampire, the actual process takes time. Did you really think that with just a bite and ten minutes time, your body would completely change itself on a cellular level? No, those changes take months, if not years. The same goes for abilities, but I'll get there later. Any other questions?"

Lelouch frowned. "What about garlic? Crucifixes? That sort of thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Garlic is not poisonous, we just have a very good sense of smell, you'll get it eventually, and like garlic-breath even less than humans do. As for crucifixes? That was a gig Vlad played. It was his idea of bait. Pretend to be terrified of little wooden crosses, sooner or later a gorgeous vampire-hunter will appear with one in her hand, shove them into your face, and your reaction will be 'Praise the Lord, for he brings marvelous gifts'. Even more ridiculous, it actually worked. So no, there is no divine power that makes us cower in terror. But before you get delusions of grandeur, decapitation will kill any vampire, I am a special case, and until you're at least four-hundred, a stake to the heart will end you. The way you are right now, you're as vulnerable as any human, you just heal a little faster."

Lelouch nodded to himself. "What about blood?"

C.C. gave him a bored look. "What about it?"

Lelouch's brow ticked. "Since you drank from me, I'll assume that part of the legend is true. Does this mean I now have to rely solely on blood for nourishment?"

C.C. waved him off. "Of course not. How would I enjoy my pizzas if I couldn't digest anything but blood? I've gone a few centuries without blood, and there was no harm. Blood isn't our only source of food, we can eat normal food and even some for humans poisonous food, and enjoy it. Blood is just... special. You'll understand eventually."

Lelouch sighed. "You spoke of powers? Like turning into a bat?"

Now C.C. frowned. "No. That's bullshit. You can't transform your body. All the powers are mental in origin, aside from the improvements to your body. You can make someone believe you turned into a bat, but you can't actually change. And there is no real overview over a vampire's powers. As a newborn, like you, you generally start with one. Which one that is is random, it has something to do with what your personality and subconsciousness lean to. With time, more and more awaken. Even I still learn a new one every once in a while, and I've really been around for a fairly long time."

Lelouch raised a brow. "How long?"

C.C. waved a finger at him. "Ah ah ah, it's rude to ask a lady her age. Although, now that you mention it, how old am I? Let's see, I had a few centuries on me when I met little Eo, so..."

Lelouch had heard that name before. Oh yeah, C.C. had compared their blood."Excuse me, but who is Eo?"

She looked up. "What? Oh, Eowyn was just someone I met on the British Isles some time ago. He's been dead a long time, well, times were brutal back then. He used the skills he gained to become the absolute and lone king of Britain, or something like that."

Lelouch's eyes bulged. "Eowyn as in the first true king of England who fought off Julius Caesar and the Roman Empire? That Eowyn?"

C.C. frowned. "Now that you mention it, there were some squabbles with some outsiders."

Lelouch shook his head in disbelief. "Some squabbles, she says. And that was over 2000 years ago!"

"Has it really been that long? How time flies. Anyways, what are you going to do now?"

That question shook Lelouch out of his thoughts. Over this whole vampire-thing he had completely forgotten that the Royal Guard was still on his tail. He looked at the stairs and then slowly walked up, making sure to stop before his head poked out of the opening, and carefully peaked around. He saw a number of people that were obviously local, and pondered whether or not he should risk revealing himself to the possibly angry mob that wouldn't be happy to see a Britannian, even a student, in their hiding-place. A second later, the point was moot, as the gate exploded, gunfire blasting through the opening and killing everyone who had taken refuge. Lelouch winced at the senseless brutality. A baby cried, and the machine-gun roared once more. He pulled his head in deeper, when he noticed that a bit of blood was running down to the wall at the side of the stairs. He was oddly mesmerized, before shaking his head to clear his mind. At that moment his cell rang.

Lelouch felt like crying. Why did he get all the rotten luck? He quickly cut the connection, but it was too little, too late.

He was grabbed and dragged up, and to his surprise, so was C.C.. Lelouch couldn't understand how someone who could powder cement with her bare hands could be unable to fight, until he noticed her smile. Then he understood. 'That witch wants to see me squirm! Damn her!'

And he was indeed starting to sweat, as he found himself flung to the wall with few options. His last doubts at the truth of C.C.'s words were gone, as he had felt the sun as a slight sting when he was dragged through a place where it shone through one of the many holes in the roof. Still, knowing that he was now officially a bloodsucker didn't help him. He was still as weak as he was before, the superhuman strength apparently being one of those things that took time. Once again he cursed his laziness when it came to physical exercise. It didn't have to be C.C.'s superhuman strength, he'd happily accept something of Suzaku's level to bust him out.

Scarface grinned. "Really schoolboy, you put up a good chase, as expected for a Britannian, but this is the end. You should have stayed in class today."

'I agree.' Lelouch thought to himself. Still, he didn't reply anything, until scarface trailed his gun at him.

He grinned. "Sorry my clever friend, but your time is over!"

'A little help here?' Lelouch thought, giving C.C. an evil stare. She gave him a smile, grabbed one of the men holding her, and tossed him into the line of fire like he was a doll. The bullet aimed for Lelouch hit the involuntarily shield right in the heart, and he gurgled as he landed in a heap.

Scarface seemed shocked. "What the? He jumped right into it! Why?"

Lelouch wondered what he could do to get away, as as helpful as C.C. had just proven herself, the situation itself had not really changed. There had to be something he could do!

And as if that thought had been the key to all answers of life, Lelouch felt something new inside of him. Suddenly he was no longer scared. What did he have to fear? These imbeciles that were little more than nourishment? He chuckled, before erupting into a mad laughter.

"He's lost it." one of the soldiers stated. Lelouch laughed harder, before slowly calming down, still grinning.

"Tell me, how should one who was sired and born in Britannia live his life, if Britannia is the thing he hates more than anything in the world?"

Scarface felt himself actually pondering the question, before regaining his focus. Suddenly it felt like his mind was in a thick syrup, making it difficult to think. "What are you? Some kind of radical?"

Now C.C. chuckled, as she freely moved next to Lelouch, her guards making no move to stop her. She looked at him. "What he is you could never even hope to understand, mortal."

Lelouch raised his arm. "But I will answer you nonetheless. I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you, all of you, die."

The soldiers shuddered as they raised their weapons to their own necks and fired. Scarface's gun had come to rest with the barrel on his temple. He shuddered, apparently trying to fight the force that had possessed him. "What... are you... doing to me?" He managed to force out. "What do you... want? What's... happening?"

Lelouch gave him a almost kind smile. "Don't worry soldier, you are serving your country. You are following the orders of a member of the Royal Family." His voice was gentle, but there was something dark hidden in it. "I ask nothing of you that you haven't done many times before in the service of the Empire. All I ask is that you pull. The. Trigger."

The man's eyes dulled, his mind had lost the struggle against the overbearing pressure of Lelouch's person. He smiled. "Yes, your highness." He pulled the trigger, not even aware of where the gun was aimed at.

Lelouch watched him collapse to the floor. He grinned. With this power, revenge was finally more than just a dream, unreachable to him. Now it was possible!

"You look positively evil, you know that?" He shook himself out of his stupor. C.C. was looking at him. "Well, it seems that the branch of our art that you have gained is a natural affinity towards is the suppression of free will. You can force others under your will, as long as your mind is superior to theirs. For now, you're probably reliant on one medium, probably sight or sound, but with training, you'll eventually master all ways, including silently. Of course, the effectiveness of your command also depends on your order. If you tell an addict to give himself a shot, he won't struggle much, but what you just did, overwhelming the instinct for survival, the strongest impulse of the human mind, that is impressive. Though as you can see, one of them already fought your command until you sweet-talked him into it. By the way, that was smooth."

"Thank you." Lelouch nonchalantly replied. "Now, we were on the topic of vampires, I believe?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ah yes, folklore and all that. It's actually pretty funny to see what humans think about our kind. Let's see, we've been through the major points, what's left? If someone throws rice or something like that at you, you won't be forced to count it before continuing whatever you were doing, nor will you be compelled to open every knot you encounter. Most of the 'weaknesses' humans claim we have are based on personal obsessions of random vampires. You won't have to sleep in a coffin, nor do you need soil of your homeland. Your senses will be better, and unlike sunlight, the moonlight won't sting in your eyes before you get used to it, but you won't just turn nocturnal. You will find blood attracting, although you won't feel the need to lick it off the floor, unless you're starving. You can easily live by human-food, but blood still has a certain attraction that never really goes away. Also, blood is good for you, it strengthens your body, helps you heal faster, and, especially in the beginning, actually helps you develop your abilities faster, both strengthening old ones and reducing the time it takes to learn new ones, though you should practice, unless you want to lose control."

Lelouch nodded. "Are there any drawbacks to my ability?"

C.C. tilted her head. "Good question. Well, if you use it on someone multiple times, the chance of him or her resisting will increase. For a strong-willed individual, it's completely possible that they shake off your power the second time they're exposed, the first time generally works, unless you're ordering something that completely goes against their nature, like suicide for most people."

Lelouch nodded to himself. "How long until I am as strong and fast as you?"

C.C. laughed. "Oh, that will take months. Also, I suggest you get in shape before that happens. Trust me, developing muscle after the transformation is complete is a pain, as you will have to do ridiculously tough training. Once you can topple a car, training with a hundred pounds isn't going to do much. The change boosts what you have, so while the you right now would be elevated to the level of a professional athlete, that still makes you within human boundaries. If you train, it's quite possible that your physical strength will be greater than mine, not that that means much. While we don't do magic, there are a few things about vampires that may give the impression. For example, because I created you, I have a certain amount of control over you until I decide to give it up. Your not my mindless slave, though you probably won't be able to refuse me if I really insist on something, like taking a sip from you every now and then."

Lelouch grimaced, once again asking himself if he had made a deal with the devil. C.C. suddenly looked up and dropped to the floor. A moment, later, he too heard the sound of tires on asphalt over the screams and explosions. Ten seconds later, a Sutherland appeared in the warehouse, and a female voice rang through the speaker.

"Who are you boy? And why is the Royal Guard dead at your feet?"

The voice was female, Lelouch noted. He looked at her. "I order you to come out!" He declared.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me around?" The voice shot back.

Lelouch's brows narrowed. If what C.C. said was true, then it seemed that he currently only could give orders to someone he saw with his own eyes, probably with eye-contact. He raised his hands. "My name is Alan Spacer. My father is a duke. My ID is in my breast-pocket, so after you confirm my identity, I'd like to request your protection."

Villetta Nu hesitated. If she was really pointing her weapon at the son of a duke, her career was over. She'd be lucky to get a job cleaning toilets in a Pizza Hut, that is if she avoided execution. Though if she managed to convince the boy to put in a good word for her, she'd be riding a wave of promotions before she could say 'lucky'. Then again, if the boy was faking it, her thoughts were for naught. She considered calling backup, but if she did and the kid really was a noble, said backup was likely to snatch the glory. And she didn't really doubt he was who he claimed, the brat was too confident. Still, just in case, she had her gun. She opened her cockpit, taking the zip-line down, her weapon aimed at the boy's chest. "Don't move a muscle. I'll take out your ID."

The boy smiled. Villetta noticed he was somehow attractive. Wait, where did that come from? And what was wrong with her head? Her thoughts were like tar.

Lelouch smiled. "Now, please give me the activation-key and password to your Knightmare." She did both without a moments hesitation, he taking it with a small shudder at the touch of her skin. He noted that she was fairly attractive, and he felt an itch in his jaw, as if something that simply wasn't there was trying to come out. He shook his head and looked at the woman that was still in the trance. "You will forget me and this girl here," he waved at C.C., who had stood up and was walking towards the Knightmare, waiting for him, or more likely, the keys. "and you will not awaken before we are gone for at least ten minutes or someone else comes, do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, I understand."

Lelouch smiled as he placed his foot the zip-line, C.C. simply grabbing onto the rope and waiting to be pulled up. "Good." He muttered.

-0-

Villetta blinked. What was going on? Where was she? And why wasn't she in her cockpit? Now that she thought about it, where was her Knightmare?

She looked around in the empty warehouse. She remembered going in here following the sound of gunfire, just to make sure nobody shot at the wrong people, and then... She couldn't remember! There had to be something! She focused, and seemed to dimly recall there was someone there. She couldn't remember what he, or was it a she, looked like, no matter how hard she tried, but she did remember a dark uniform of some kind. She looked around, and cried out in shock. Before her laid the Royal Guard, dead to the last member. What happened here?

Although she didn't know it at the time, she had just found the excuse to the question why what was believed to be the enemy commander was strolling around in her Knightmare. She had found the bodies, dismounted for a closer look while leaving the Knightmare activated, and was knocked out from behind. A slight breach of conduct, as one was supposed to remove the key before leaving, but it was common amongst the soldiers, and it sounded much better than 'I suddenly noticed I was staring into space and when I looked around, I was in a warehouse with the corpses and my Knightmare was gone.' Yeah, that would get her points with the higher-ups.

-0-

C.C. looked at Lelouch. The boy had turned out more interesting than she had ever dreamed. Sure, he was clever, at the time she first met him only a few steps behind his brother Schneizel el Britannia and closing in, which meant that their brains worked almost as fast and good as that of a typical vampire, who's thought-process was accelerated to the speed and processing-power of a modern supercomputer. She had wondered just how they would turn out if changed, but she had never expected that she'd one day find out. Of course, Lelouch's mind wouldn't change any quicker than his body, but when it did... the boy would be scary. He had already shocked her when he had overpowered the survival-instincts of those soldiers, something she had, after gaining that particular ability, had needed a good month of liberate usage to accomplish. His willpower had to be enormous.

Still, she wondered if she perhaps should have mentioned that other craving their kind had. ...Nah, he'd notice soon enough, and when he did, the look on his face should be priceless. Although, she was asking herself one thing.

"Where are we going? Something tells me you aren't just going to escape."

Lelouch smiled to himself. "Of course not." He replied. "I'm going to create a miracle. And over there comes one of the protagonists."

C.C. looked at the direction he was pointing, and saw an old, red and probably rusty Glasgow with one arm running away from two Sutherlands. "Oh really?" She asked.

-0-

Kallen bit her lip. She was in the inferior Frame, she had only one arm left, she had only thirty minutes of operating-time left, which could be cut in half with her all her maneuvers, she was outnumbered, and she was outgunned, her only weapon aside from the Frame's body was a lone Slash Harken, the other one not working, while both of her pursuers had two Harkens, two Tonfas and a Assault Rifle each. To sum it up, she was screwed. This wasn't a battle, it was a hunt, and all three of them knew it.

That was when heaven decided to give her a break. A voice she had never heard before came out of her communicator. "The west-entrance. Use the west-entrance and get on the tracks."

Kallen was almost relieved to find someone she could finally yell at to her heart's content. "Who is this? How did you get this frequency?"

The voice was calm. "That doesn't matter. If you want to win, I'm afraid you'll have to trust me."

Kallen stared at the communicator in disbelief. "To win?" She muttered. They had fought long and hard, and especially in this battle she had given her all, but honestly, the idea that she and the others could actually win this had never even occurred to her or the others. They were not fighting to win, the very notion was ridiculous, they were fighting to save both themselves and as many civilians as they could. Still, there was something about that voice that made her want to trust it. Also, it wasn't like she had anything to lose, so she turned her machine and jumped on the tracks. "I'm there, now what?" She asked. If anything, she had just derived herself of cover. Then she noticed a train heading her way.

The voice was annoyingly calm for such a dire situation, Kallen found. "Since you trusted me, victory will be yours. Jump on the train."

Kallen shrugged. In for a penny, in for a pound, so what the hell? She jumped, and noticed that she had stalled one of her pursuers, since he had been to close to jump and was slowing the train. The other one paused, before jumping, indicating that the one in the Sutherland that was stopping the train had given him an order, or just yelled at him to get his ass in gear. However mid-jump, two Harkens coming out of nowhere nailed it, forcing the pilot to eject.

The other Sutherland turned on his speakers. "What's your name and your unit? We are after the one-armed Glasgow that... Argh?" He was interrupted by a hail of bullets, which hit his Knightmare with ridiculous accuracy, destroying the Landspinners, knee-, hip-, arm- and shoulder-joints, while simultaneously damaging the neck and destroying the Fact-sphere. That Knightmare was only good for scrap-metal. Jeremiah ejected, and thanked his lucky stars when the sniper obeyed the unspoken rule of Knightmare-combat and withheld from shooting his cockpit down. If he ejects, you let him leave in peace, unless he ejects in your direction, then you dodge.

Kallen gaped at that display. Who the hell was this guy? "Thanks, you saved my ass there." She admitted "but how did you get a Sutherland? Huh, where'd he go?" The Sutherland was gone. instead her fellow resistance-members were here.

"Kallen!" Ohgi called, happy to see her alive. "Do you have any idea who that voice was?"

Kallen was shocked. "He contacted you too?"

Ohgi nodded. "Sure did." Whatever else he wanted to say would remain unspoken, as 'the voice' rang out of his communicator.

"Are you in charge?" Ohgi nearly dropped the communicator out of surprise, though thankfully he managed to hold onto it.

"Yes, I am." He replied, though his tone was hesitant.

The voice showed no sign of whether or not he had heard the nervousness in his voice. "I see. Well then, I present you the cargo of that train as tools for your victory."

When they looked into the train, their jaws dropped. It was a transport of materials, like weaponry, charged fillers, and most importantly, fresh-out-of-the-factory-Sutherlands. Tamaki actually had a tear running from the corner of his eye as he hugged the one he had chosen for himself like a giant teddy.

While Kallen received instructions, Ohgi shook his head, desperately hoping that this was not a dream. For the first time since... ever, he actually had hopes to defeat Britannia.

-0-

Lelouch leaned back, using the short moment of calm to look at his contractor and if her words were true, which he somehow didn't doubt, master. "Okay, what was that back then? I may not be miserable, but I was never that good a shot."

C.C. shrugged. "While most of the changes take time, you get a few of the peaks right away. Better senses, better reflexes, better hand-eye-coordination, and some improvements to your mental capacities, although all will increase from what you have now."

Lelouch nodded. After all, if it made him stronger, who was he to complain? And right now, he had a battle to win.

-0-

And indeed, victory came easily, the Britannians under the lead of Clovis the Incompetent, as Lelouch had secretly begun to call him after he lost a game of chess to Euphie, who at the time had barely understood the rules.

They ran into every trap he set, and when his largest one snapped, collapsing the ground beneath their feet and incapacitating practically the entire military. That's when things turned sour.

A new Knightmare, briefly described as white, appeared and started to fell his makeshift soldiers by the dozen. Lelouch had at first been furious that they were being beaten by just one man, until C.C. had dryly noted "The Knight of One is also just one man."

That had got him thinking, and he realized that even if it was just one man, if that Knightmare, which was a new type of sorts, was indeed spec-wise as superior to a Sutherland as the Knight of One was to an ordinary foot-soldier, then it didn't matter, as Lelouch did not have enough soldiers available to try and start a war of attrition with this monster. He had advised the resistance-members to retreat, and was about to follow his own advice, when the white monster appeared in the hole of the roof Lelouch had been hiding under. The Glasgow had bought him crucial seconds, although it was scrapped for its efforts.

Still, the thing was nothing if not persistent. "This guy is like shit on the shoe, I just can't get him off my heels!" Lelouch growled, C.C. chuckling at the rather rude comparison. He turned the Knightmare's body and fired at the white machine, which raised some sort of shields on its arms to block.

"From what I've seen of the shields at the moment of impact, they don't cover the entire Frame, so if I do this..." He started aiming lower, and the white Frame quickly lowered its arms to shield the Landspinners. Unfortunately for it, that was what Lelouch had been aiming for. He pulled the rifle up and fired at the unprotected head. However, divine intervention, or plain bad luck, had it that the leg of Lelouch's Sutherland landed in a small hole, torn into the ground by a stray mortar, which pulled the rifle's barrel up and to the side, allowing the white monster to escape with a grazing shot on the left side of its head. But to Lelouch's luck, some of the stray shots landed on a building, and together with rubble, a woman clutching an infant pummeled towards the ground.

The white machine spun on its heel, jumping into the air and actually saving the two. Lelouch shook his head. "Well that was a surprise. Well then White Knight, you can have the tactical victory, the preparations are complete." With that, he ejected.

C.C. gave him a curious glance. "This entire fight was just preparation? For what?"

Lelouch hushed her. "You'll see."

C.C. for a change actually found herself impatient. The boy seemed to think of her as some kind of a subordinate. She gave him a sweet smile, and used the power she had over him as his creator. "No Lelouch, you will tell me now, that is an order."

Lelouch gagged, clutching his neck. 'What the hell?' He thought as he heard himself speak. "Clovis is now virtually unprotected."

C.C.'s eye gained a sparkle, and she gave Lelouch an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek. "There, was that so hard? Why didn't you say so in the first place? Oh, and don't worry, I don't flaunt my power, so unless you get between me and my pizza, your free will is not in jeopardy. And I don't care what you want from Clovis, but I have dibs. If you need him able to give a coherent response, you get to go first, but he and I have unfinished business."

Lelouch involuntarily shuddered. Something told him Clovis would not live to see the end of today.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done. It seems my story is received fairly well, thank god. I'll try to upload again soon, but things are currently a bit hectic.

In any case, I progressed a bit further, and I hopefully managed to clarify the phenomenon of vampirism. Personally, I never really bought the whole 'You will be bitten and moments later, you emerge with superhuman powers.' thing. I can accept the explanation that the mental blocks on the muscles are lifted to allow vampires greater strength, but then those muscles would be damaged. I don't believe that you can just change the entire structure of the body in a few minutes, or even days. Something like that takes time. If you want a clear schedule, Lelouch's physical transformation into a vampire with the monstrous strengths and other benefits would be complete roughly around the time C.C. awakens him again in the second season of canon. So for the foreseeable future, Lelouch will be physically on a human level, and just as vulnerable, only that he heals much faster.

And yes, Lelouch retains his power to manipulate people, only now it is a bit weaker and doesn't automatically erase memories, that has to be ordered separately, and it has faults, as you'll see later. Since stronger-willed people need to really be talked into doing what they don't want to, there will obviously be no massacre princess. Also, Lelouch as he is right now is not yet able to convert others into vampires, so if I make him a harem, with the possible exception of C.C., they will all be human, at least in the beginning. Don't be confused by the scene with the Royal Guard, Lelouch does not instinctively look down on humans, just on that particular set of humans.

On that note, I'm curious about your opinion. Do you think I should make a harem? If yes, who would you like to see in it? Please keep in mind that this fic is not and will never be yaoi.

Well, that's all for now, so

Please Review


	3. End of the Battle, Beginning of the War

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

* * *

Lelouch marched towards the MCC, C.C. on his heels. They had relieved a couple of soldiers of their uniforms, and C.C. had also seen it fit to lower their blood-pressure. Lelouch had shuddered when he watched her feed, both out of discomfort... and something else that he couldn't describe.

The lone soldier guarding the Headquarters was quickly convinced he should have a fit of amnesia and anemia, letting both into the giant vehicle.

C.C. was upset when she noticed that most of the rats she had business with had abandoned ship, but she could literally smell Clovis, so all was not in vain.

Finally, they stood before a door. C.C. stepped back. "You go first. I'm coming in when you're done."

Lelouch nodded and entered.

-0-

Clovis was upset. He now owed his brother a debt for the Lancelot, and his project was still gone. Also, he had lost too many troops to finish the eradication of the ghetto. The Lancelot, no matter how good it was, was not suited for eradication, not to mention that Lloyd mentioned something about getting rid of the opposition, but not dirtying his Lancelot with too much blood.

"Blood, on a white Knightmare? Are you mad? Do you know how much work is needed to get those stains out? Poor Lancelot is not ready for another paintjob, not to mention we'd have to make more of our special solution. You can't just use any paint on Lancelot, he is very delicate in such matters."

Heaven's, the man sounded as if they were talking about an infant, not a bucket of bolts and scrap-metal. The door slid open.

Clovis frowned. He had sent everybody out so that he could think in peace, so either this intruder had an important message, or he would soon be very, very unhappy.

"What is it? I am busy!" He barked at the soldier.

Said soldier simply pointed his gun at him, the marker below the barrel projecting a red spot right between his eyes. "Your highness, I believe you will find the time to order the immediate end of all aggressive actions of your soldiers. And no stupid moves, I am a very good shot."

Clovis bit his teeth together. "How did you get past my guards?"

The figure shrugged. "Your Royal Guard was dead before I turned the tides of your little massacre, and as for how I got here... perhaps you haven't noticed, but we are practically alone in this MCC."

Clovis's eyes widened. If this man was speaking the truth... Those cowards! Now he was trapped, with little hope of rescue. He decided that it would be best to obey, show that cooperation was an option. Clovis knew that if he refused, he was worthless to this man. He had obviously come to end the slaughter, hopefully only the slaughter and not his life, and he didn't seem willing to take no for an answer. "Fine."

He activated his microphone, that automatically connected with all military frequencies and all speakers it could. The entire ghetto would hear him. "All troops, cease fire at once! In the name of I, Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the Empire and viceroy of Area 11, I hereby command you. All injured, whether they be Eleven or Britannian, will be treated equal, and without prejudice. I repeat, cease fire at once, I shall allow no further fighting!"

That was more than the man had asked for, but it couldn't hurt to try and get a few points with anyone who held him at gunpoint. He turned off the micro, and sighed. "Happy now?"

"Very." Came the answer.

"So now what?" Clovis asked, trying to give an impression of calmness and confidence, while in reality, he was terrified. He wasn't Cornelia, he didn't go face-to-face with an enemy, they were all supposed to die before they got this close. "We sing a few songs, dance a bit, perhaps a nice game of chess?"

The man laughed. "Just like in the old days, you mean? I never understood why you kept going into a battle that you had no hope of winning. You couldn't even beat Euphie, let alone me."

Now Clovis jumped up. The number of living people who knew he had lost a game of chess against his baby-sister could be counted with the fingers of one hand, namely himself, Euphie, Cornelia, and their at the time only Knight, Andreas Darlton. The only other ones who had known were Marianne, Lelouch and Nunnally. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"You forgot me so soon Clovis, I'm hurt. How often have I beat you?" He pulled off his helmet, revealing raven hair and eyes so similar to those of Charles zi Britannia. That same royal purple, the same coldness and the sheer presence that made others want to cower before him, there was only one person that had these traits.

"L-Le-Lelouch?" Clovis asked, gobsmacked. If there had been any doubt, the smile that now appeared on the lost prince's features would have wiped them away. There was only one smile like that.

"I have returned brother, and I've come to change everything." He stated, while bowing in mockery.

Clovis gulped. "I... I'm overjoyed Lelouch. The family will be so relieved to hear that you are..."

Lelouch interrupted him. "The family will hear no such thing brother. Do you really think I've spent so many years of my life hiding away from those buzzards and parasites, just so that you could drag me back in? Also, have you forgotten why were banished?"

Clovis frowned, then his eyes bulged. "It wasn't me! I had nothing to do with that, I swear!"

Lelouch gave him a predatory smile. "We'll see." He then used his power on Clovis, who had never been a bastion of willpower, politely phrased. "Tell me, by whose hand was my mother slain?"

Clovis shuddered, then the empty expression that Lelouch knew from his past victims appeared on his face. "My elder siblings Cornelia and Schneizel, they might know."

Lelouch's eyes widened. 'Cornelia and Schneizel? They would be the last one's I'd... he said they _might_ know.' "On what basis do you make that assumption?"

Clovis blinked, still in la-la-land. "Cornelia was head of Marianne's guard. Also, she personally conducted an investigation of the events. I don't know if she found out anything. Schneizel was the one that transported the coffin, and he always knows something, it's next to impossible to keep secrets from him. I've had the subject of Code R moved, or he might have found her."

Lelouch nodded, agreeing with the assessment. Schneizel was just the type to know stuff, and if Cornelia really had an investigation ordered, she might have found something. He doubted either of them were the culprit, seeing that Schneizel had no motive, and that man did nothing without motive, and Cornelia... that was more than even his imagination could take. She had adored his mother, not the mad, stalker, if-I-can't-have-you-no-one-can kind of adoration, more of the deep respect kind of adoration. Still, it couldn't hurt to make some inquiries.

Without turning his concentration away from Clovis, he called out "You can come in now, but stay hidden. Is there anything you want to know before I let him loose?"

"Ask for documents on his research about me, I really don't need his successor to start a manhunt for me."

Lelouch nodded. "Clovis, where is the information on Code R, how can I get it, and are there other important things that I could take this moment?"

"I always have all written proof with me, it is too dangerous to leave them unsupervised. Everything is in the safe next door, the combination is my mother's birthday. In that safe, there is also data about various research, weapons, reports from our intelligence, blackmail on nobles, some private accounts that nobody else knows about, and other important documents." Clovis answered mechanically.

Lelouch smiled. This he could work with. He released Clovis from his powers. Said prince looked at him, wide-eyed. "What did you do?"

Lelouch smiled. "That's a secret." He looked around, and found two rapiers, mounted on a wall in the safe-room. "Clovis, you can fence, right?"

Clovis blinked. "What, you want me to fight you for my life?"

Lelouch smiled as he tossed him one of the blades. "Fight yes, but not me. You see, someone else called dibs on your life, and I am in no position to refuse her." He tossed the other blade into the shadows, where a gloved hand caught it.

"Very theatrical." C.C. scolded, but without any real malevolence. She actually liked the idea of the prey struggling a bit before she killed it. She had no intention of drinking from Clovis, but that didn't mean she couldn't make him suffer. She stepped into the light and pointed the tip of her blade at Clovis. "En Garde. Prepare yourself, Clovis la Britannia."

Clovis grew white as a sheet. "You! But, you can't be free, you're not supposed to be free! Lelouch! Do you have any idea what you have unleashed?"

Lelouch was entering the combination on the safe, and without looking at his brother calmly replied "Do you? Do you really understand what you have imprisoned?"

Clovis groaned. "Lelouch, I know she looks like a pretty and very angry girl, but that's just a cover. I know this sounds crazy, but she is..."

"A vampire." Lelouch interrupted him. Clovis's eyes widened. Lelouch sighed, and turned around to look him in the eyes. "I know Clovis. But it's too late. Not only should you know better than anyone how strong she is, but I could not stop her even if I wanted to."

Clovis stumbled back. "Oh my god. It's really true, they really can do it. She turned you, didn't she? You're a vampire as well, aren't you?"

Lelouch looked at him, pity in his eyes. "Goodbye Clovis." Then he turned back to the safe, not needing to see what happened next to know. Clovis would die, and if he had read the gleam in C.C.'s eyes correctly, she planning to play with him for a while before she would. Of course, Lelouch had come here determined to end his brother's life, but he would have done so with a bullet to the head. Fast, relatively clean, and painless. What C.C. was doing was a cruel game of cat and mouse, where there was not a sliver of doubt at the result.

And indeed, C.C. had given Clovis the short call of "Prepare yourself!" Before attacking, starting with simple thrusts that Clovis could block.

Clovis, who had realized and halfway accepted that he was going to die glanced at his brother. "We haven't seen each other in years, but I never would have thought he'd push me to my death."

C.C. looked at him. "I fail to see your problem, brat. Do you have any idea how much it hurt when they cut pieces out of me? Or when they wanted to see if I regrow eyeballs? Or if I could regenerate limbs? Or organs? Stop whining, at least you can fight."

Clovis laughed joylessly as he blocked another strike, only to find it a feint and getting a small cut on his shoulder. "Fight? I could just as well try to take on an elephant with a feather!"

A shrug answered him, together with a cut on his leg and one on his stomach. "Originally I had planned to break your bones and slowly tear you apart, piece by piece. So be grateful to your brother." Now C.C. slowly picked up the pace, Clovis being lucky to parry one strike out of twenty.

His body was littered in cuts, and he was breathing heavily. "Monster." He whispered, seeing himself so outclassed.

C.C. clicked her tongue. "Now that was just rude. Did nobody teach you how to act when around a lady?" She made a quick step forward and left a deep cut in Clovis's arm. "And put up some fight. I'm in this uncomfortable uniform that is not even close to my size, and I don't let that bother me." She mocked.

The one-sided match went on for another minute, Clovis slowly getting cut up to the point that his vision was dampening due to loss of blood, when C.C. decided that it was enough. "This is boring." With that, she moved faster than Clovis could _see_, and with a single swipe, cut Clovis neck open, the tip of the blade grazing the spinal chord.

Clovis stared in shock and gurgled, C.C. giving him a moment to realize what had happened before ramming the blade up to the hilt into the third prince's chest, right where the heart was. Clovis fell on his back as she pulled the blade out of his body, gurgling.

C.C. stepped over him, blade poised down, intending to ram it through his head. But just as she lifted it a bit higher to slam it down, a hand grabbed her wrist.

Lelouch was holding her arm, a symbolic gesture at best, as if she wanted to she could have done it anyways. Lelouch shook his head. "Please, enough. He's already dead."

C.C. looked at the body to her feet. Clovis had given Lelouch a last look and a feeble smile of gratitude before his eyes dimmed. He was dead. C.C. shrugged, flicked the blood off the blade, and took a few steps back as Lelouch crouched down and closed his brother's eyes and folded his arms on his chest. No matter what he had done, there had been a time where they had been close.

Lelouch took a deep breath, gave his brother, the first step on the path of vengeance, and looked at C.C.. "Let's go." He said as he grabbed the suitcase which held all of the documents in the safe. Clovis had not even unpacked them into the safe, and the key to the locks was laying on top of the case. Lelouch planned on changing the container of the documents before he returned home, as he didn't know if the thing was bugged.

C.C. gave him a look, before nodding and leaving the room with an elegant spin. Even after multiple millenniums, the smell of blood still raised her appetite.

-0-

Ashford academy was close. They had _borrowed_ a car, slipped out of the military uniforms, and went to a few shops, where Lelouch bought a small suitcase and a dress, so that C.C. wasn't forced to chose between the uniform and the prisoner's garb, both of which would have stood out in the settlement, making them harder to forget, a risk that Lelouch was not willing to take. C.C.'s emerald hair stood out more than enough as it was already. The gloves were the last thing they abandoned, and after making sure that they had left nothing that could be used to identify them in the car, they dropped it off on the edge of a different ghetto, unlocked and with keys, fairly certain that the car would be stolen in minutes, before they continued on using public transportation and their feet.

However, when the compound of the academy came into view, Lelouch turned around. "C.C., you can't just come in with me, I have enough questions that I have to answer already. Can you sneak in a bit later? I live in the smaller building next to the academy itself, the student-council-clubhouse."

C.C. gave him a bored look. She could show up draped around Lelouch's shoulders like a cape, and nobody would even notice her, but she decided to humor the boy. This way, she could probably take a few more sips from him without struggle, as he now owed her a favor. "Sure. See you in a while." With that, she vanished. Lelouch blinked, and she was gone.

He sighed. That woman enjoyed messing with him. He marched onward, walking through the gates of Ashford. "Home, sweet home." he muttered.

"Lulu, where were you? Rivalz was back hours ago! It's bad enough that you go gambling, but now you're running off too? Does the world 'responsibility' mean anything to you?" Shirley had apparently been waiting for him to give him one of her infamous scoldings.

She was saying something else, but Lelouch wasn't paying attention. He suddenly felt as if he was really looking at Shirley for the first time. He had known her for years, and he never really noticed how puberty had continuously changed her. She definitely looked different when she was fourteen. Lelouch took in her features, her long legs, slim waist, shapely backside and of course, her bust. She had grown well, a ten he guessed. Also, she was beautiful. Her hair flowed freely in a slight breeze, her green eyes, even though they were currently glittering angry, had a deep fascination for him.

"Lulu, are you even listening to me?" Shirley called, pulling Lelouch out of his stupor.

"Sorry Shirley, this was a long day, and honestly spoken, I'm exhausted. I know that what I did was stupid, and I'm sorry."

Shirley frowned, but nodded. "Fine Lulu, you're off the hook. But why can't you stop gambling?"

'Besides the fact that the principal would be upset? Because I need money.' Lelouch thought, but loudly he said "I have my reasons." Of course Lelouch had substantial savings from all the earnings, but he still needed more. A few million pounds was a lot, but a cure for Nunnally would not be cheap, nor would rehabilitation. Also, now as a Nosferatu, he felt the time to start his rebellion... no, his revolution against his father and his ideals, which would also not be cheap. And nobody knew what the future held.

He had been forced to give Reuben Ashford some of his savings before, the man being a chess-gambler, but not really good enough to afford being one in his position. And while it did send the message that the Ashfords were still wealthy, a must for any institution leeching from nobility in any way, they were not as rich as they seemed. And a number of Milly's parties had partially come out of his wallet. It was necessary, but bothersome none the less. Ashford needed the money, and he needed Ashford. It was his home, his base, the soil of his home, to use a reference to Stoker. Also, Nunnally would be heartbroken if she lost her friends with the school's closure.

Money made the world go round, and he needed more than he had to sponsor his revolution, keep Ashford in business, and complete a number of projects he was working on. He looked at Shirley, and gave her a smile. "Good night Shirley, I'll see you tomorrow."

Shirley nodded, blushing a bit. Somehow, Lelouch was different. That intense way he had looked at her had somehow made her queasy inside, not uncomfortable, but odd. And not only had he smiled at her, something that he usually never did when she scolded him, but his smile had felt... dazzling. Happier than usual. It made him more attractive. God, what was wrong with her? Standing here daydreaming. Lelouch had obviously left her a few minutes ago, as she could no longer see him. She shook her head and headed for her dorms. She obviously needed sleep.

As Lelouch walked through Ashford, he looked at the few people that were still out. Yes, he was looking more closely at the girls, something in his mind apparently evaluating them, but while his jaw began to ache, he didn't get that feeling he'd gotten when he looked at Shirley. As if there was something these girls were lacking. Lelouch forced himself to stop when the ache in his jaw turned into pain.

He was relieved when he could normally greet Sayoko, although that ache was still there, together with another feeling he couldn't identify. As soon as he found C.C., he would ask her a few more questions. Sayoko had informed him that Nunnally was already asleep, so he headed up to his room after wishing Sayoko a good night. She really had become a family-member to them, and Lelouch was grateful for her support and presence.

-0-

C.C. was lazing in Lelouch's bed when he entered, the blanket being the only thing covering her body. She had done as asked, she had sneaked in after he was already inside. Ten seconds later, by jumping over the gate, but those were minor details. Lelouch's expression at seeing this Shirley-girl had been memorable, although she hadn't expected Lelouch to find one so soon. The boy obviously had taste, as the looks he had given the other girls were of mild interest. Also, since he was rubbing his jaw, it seemed he would be asking more questions soon. She had slid past him when the maid opened the door, and found his room by trial and error.

Lelouch blinked when he saw her, before sighing. "I'm not even going to bother asking how you got in here. But can you give me some advice with my jaw? It's hurting."

C.C. shrugged. "Drink milk. You will also feel a slight ache all over your body in the next few days unless you do. Your body is restructuring itself, and it starts by strengthening the bones. For that, it needs lots of calcium, more than you currently have stored in your body. The ache is the body's way of telling you to bring more calcium. Be grateful, it took me a week to figure that out. Not pleasant." Also, the calcium was needed to form his additional teeth, but the boy would that find out by himself soon enough.

Lelouch made a mental note to ask Sayoko to bring more milk. The jaw was bad enough, he really didn't more of that pain spread all through his body. "Okay, I'll do that, thanks. One more thing, when I met a classmate a few minutes ago, I felt gobsmacked. I've seen her many times before, and I never acted like that before. Is there anything else about my undead existence that you've failed to mention?"

Now C.C. was annoyed. "You're not undead. That too is fiction. You're perfectly healthy and alive, the whole undead-crap evolved from old wives tales about ghouls, which in turn originated from vampires that had been locked up for extended periods of time without any kind of nourishment and went mad with hunger. Your body is changing, improving some might say, but it is still 100% alive. Honestly, Stoker got close, but he really engraved this whole 'undead-thing' into the minds of the masses for good. I've even met a few vampires who thought they were undead, and it was pathetic."

Lelouch nodded. "So I am not undead. That's good. But please answer the question. What happened when I faced Shirley? That never happened when I was a human."

"Puberty?" C.C. suggested.

"Very funny. Now the correct answer please."

C.C. shrugged. "You're a vampire now. While your mind remains mostly unaffected by the changes, there are two alterations in your mind. Meaning, that you won't just gain a new mentality, seeing humans as food, scum, or something ridiculous like that, but you will find that there are two things that you crave. You can live without them just fine, but getting either one of those two will make you happier than you can even imagine. Well, it mellows out when you get older and more experienced, but both are still very pleasant, even for me."

Lelouch gave her a distrusting look. "Okay, I'll bite. I assume the first is blood, so what's the other one?"

C.C. threw him a smile so sweet that he shuddered, before answering "Sex."

Lelouch blinked. His face turned completely blank. "I'm sorry, can you say that again? I think I misheard you."

C.C. was still smiling that sickeningly sweet smile. "I said that next to blood, your body likes to mate. Have sex. Make love. Copulate. Screw. Bang. Do the horizontal mambo. Fuc-"

"I get it!" Lelouch interrupted her. His expression had changed from shock over disbelief and horror to annoyance. She had to admit, he adapted quickly. "Great, just great. And I thought hormones were bad."

The greenette shrugged. "It could be worse. I watched you as you came here, and it seems that you have at least some standards, seeing that you didn't seem all that interested in the other girls you saw. And that Shirley-girl was attractive."

Lelouch glanced at her. "So, are you lesbian?" He desperately hoped she'd say yes, that way he could at least be safe that she wouldn't call on him for that craving. Not that he would have minded losing his virginity to the beautiful vampire, but he disliked the idea of having no control over his own actions, essentially being raped.

C.C. shrugged. "Not really. Once you are my age, there is very little that you haven't tried. Men, women, that doesn't really matter, you get the pleasure out of both. Don't look so horrified, that doesn't mean the same must apply for you. I've found that most male vampires are a lot more prude, and don't get involved in, the modern word is gay I believe, activities, period. But it's not like you will go mad, charge the women you want, rip the clothes from their bodies and rape them there, you will remain in control. Not to mention that in your current state, you physically wouldn't be able to do so."

Lelouch frowned at the jab to his physical condition, but he couldn't deny it was true. As for that craving, he'd just have to control it. He controlled it once, there was no reason why he shouldn't be able to do so again. Especially since he had really been dazzled more than anything else. "Any other disadvantages I should know of?"

C.C. tapped her chin. "None that I can think of right now. Right now I only have three more things to tell you. One, eat healthy, your body will need all sorts of nourishment to alter itself, not just calcium. Two, do some exercise and get in shape. Not only will this be good when your muscles change, but as you are now, you really need stamina. How are you ever going to fulfill your body's wishes if you can't even last five minutes of _strenuous activity_."

Lelouch had little doubt as to what she was referring to, but decided to ignore it. "And what is number three?"

C.C. smirked, and moved her index-finger in the classic motion to draw someone closer. "Get in bed."

Lelouch raised a brow and looked at the scattered clothes, causing her to roll her eyes. "Not for that boy. Your virginity is safe, for now. I intend to use you for my other craving."

Lelouch squirmed, already feeling the urge to obey and get in bed. "Wouldn't that be cannibalism?"

C.C. shrugged. "Maybe, but it's not really uncommon. The blood of vampires doesn't taste quite as good as that of humans, but it's still good for us. Should you ever make a vampire, drain him occasionally, it's the quickest way to recover from any ordeals. Now quit stalling and come here, I'm thirsty."

Lelouch sighed and obeyed. He took off his shirt beforehand, not wanting to explain where the red spots came from if the woman made a mess. After all, refusal was not really an option, and it could be worse. His maker could be someone less attractive than this woman nibbling on his neck. This time, the bite hurt less.

-0-

Jeremiah looked at the scene before him. It was disturbing, to say the least.

Prince Clovis was dead in a puddle of his own blood, a sword still grasped in his hand and covered in cuts. It seemed that there had been a fierce duel going on here, and the prince had lost. What seemed odd was that the prince's blade, while chipped and scratched, being more of a decorative blade than a real fencing-weapon, did not have a single stain of blood on it. So either the blade was put into Clovis's hand after he had been killed, something that the bloodstains on his hand and the hilt denied, or he had simply been so outclassed that he had not gotten a single hit in. While Clovis was no master in fencing, he wasn't completely incompetent with a sword either.

The cause of death had been either the cut throat or the stab through the heart, probably both, since a lot of blood had flown from both wounds. While the body's state spoke of a brutal fight, the prince's body had not been simply left, or worse, defiled, instead someone had closed the prince's eyes and crossed his hands above his chest, as if to show the fallen prince at least some respect. Who brutally killed someone, only to prepare the body in such reverence? An Eleven would have defiled the body. Then again, an Eleven would probably have simply emptied a magazine into the prince instead of challenging him to a duel. Was this a political assassination? No, those were done more discrete. The fact that the prince had a small smile on his lips was also confusing. Just who had done this?

Jeremiah would not rest until he found out and brought them to justice. This was the second time something like this happened under his watch! But for now, he would use this to the advantage of the purist-faction. With the prince dead, there was a power-vacuum, and the purists were all in position to fill it before the Empire might feel the need send another prince or princess that would have disrupted the entire flow of Area 11 they had worked out under Clovis.

Another worrying thing was that the safe next door was empty. Clovis had always carried around all important documents in a case, to make sure nothing was stolen, and that case was gone. And since nobody but him knew exactly what was in that case, it could be a disaster in the waiting.

Villetta walked in, saluted, and gave her report. She still seemed a bit down that someone knocked her out and stole her Knightmare, but when one found the entire Royal Guard dead, shock and confusion made one hasty. He would personally ensure that that had no consequences. Everybody did that. He had done that. Either way, her report was good. "We found the cowards who left Clovis alone. Apparently, he had sent them all out to think, and they took that as a permission to flee to the other side of the Tokyo-settlement."

Jeremiah's grin turned predatory. If there was one thing he hated more than those who wished the Royal Family harm, it was those who abandoned them and allowed that harm to happen. They would be very, _very_ sorry when he was done with them.

-0-

Lelouch woke up with a groan. While waking up to a soft warm body did shake him up, the weariness outweighed any reaction his vampiric body might have had at the feeling of a naked and admittedly stunning beauty sharing his bed. The damn woman had nearly sucked him dry, he felt dizzy, and was certain that his body was missing a gallon or two. Not only that, but the ache in his jaw was back, oh joy.

After checking that the woman wasn't going for another bite, he got dressed and headed into the kitchen. It was still too early for breakfast, but Lelouch decided to check what they had in the kitchen. Finding three full and one three-quarter-full bottles of milk, he grabbed the opened one and emptied it. The ache slowly eased, and Lelouch sighed in relief. Now what? It was four in the morning, and his bed was being occupied by a lady who seemed to be only too happy to sink her fangs in his neck, an unpleasant feeling. She had mentioned that it felt exhilarating to humans, but vampires sadly were immune to whatever eased the pain for humans. So he couldn't get back to bed, how should he kill the time?

"Start exercising." Lelouch spun around. There in the door was C.C., wearing some of his street-clothes.

'How do those even fit? I'm not that thin, am I?' Lelouch wondered, before shaking his head to clear it. "You're really serious about all this, aren't you?"

C.C. shrugged. "This is for your own good boy, you'll need stamina if you want to live, let alone fight an Empire that controls what, half of the world?"

"A third." Lelouch corrected, before sighing. She had a point, there would eventually come a time where the only thing he could rely on would be his own body, and as it was now, he'd be screwed. Also, there was little else he could do right now. He had made his move, now it was time to see how the enemy reacted. So he grudgingly changed into gym-clothes and headed towards the academy's track.

He managed half a round before growing tired, and two with C.C.'s... motivation, fifteen situps and twenty pushups indoors before he collapsed into an exhausted heap. He now knew that 'killing oneself to get in shape' was more than a figure of speech.

* * *

Chapter 3 is done.

And to those wondering, yes, I asked Sdebeli for his permission before I ended Clovis's life by the blade, just to keep the flamers off.

So, the vampire's second craving is sex. They are often described as creatures of great lust, and I decided to make it a physical need. That in no way means that Lelouch will go around like a playboy, although it gives the harem, should there be one, a certain justification. Dracula had three beauties in his castle, one in England aiming for a second, and I've read a story where he locked up one he got tired of.

And as much as it hurts me to disappoint some of my readers, the vampire will be the only mythical being in the world, meaning no werewolves, no zombies, no poltergeists, nothing. Only humans and vampires.

And no, Lelouch will not be a living god, even after his transformation is completed. He is still young, and both his abilities as a vampire and his regeneration will still increase. For example, a vampire needs to be at least 400 years old for his regeneration to have improved to a point where he can heal a severe heart-injury before he bleeds out. Meaning that Lelouch will have a more muscle and speed, but he's still advised to dodge any bullet flying his way. And with the exception of C.C., brain-injury is fatal, or at least will cause irreversible memory-loss. And yes, her Code is the reason she can take a bullet to the head with no ill effects, but that will be explained later on. And Charles is not a vampire. He knows of them, and he is special, details later, but he is not a vampire.

Oh, and to TheLordOfPages1692, to understand this you'd have to know the actual show, as it wasn't that Lelouch sacrificed mother and child, he was simply too far away to do anything, while the Lancelot was right there. That was how Lelouch escaped in canon. So heartlessness had nothing to do with it.

Well, I hope you liked the chapter, and now I'll answer a few questions.

Q: Would becoming a vampire heal Nunnally?  
A: Of her blindness yes, as that was caused by her father. Of her paralysis? Also yes, but it would take at least a decade or two until her healing was at that level, as I think that it was caused by injuries, not trauma.

Q: Will Nunnally be made a vampire?  
A: Not in the immediate future. Do you really think Lelouch would let that happen to his beloved sister unless there was no other choice?

Q: Did C.C. get her powers from Judas?  
A: As nice as the idea is, its not possible, for the simple reason that C.C. already had a few centuries on her when she met Eowyn, who united Britannia a few decades BEFORE the birth of Christ. Therefore, she is much older than Judas, and therefore could not have been turned by him.

Q: Will there be lemons?  
A: I wouldn't mind having some, the problem is I can't really write them, so I'd probably need somebody to help me, aka write them for me. Also, they would be later in the story, as C.C. will not use Lelouch to satisfy her other craving until he looses his virginity, feeling that his first time should be special, not wasted on someone's whim, not even her's.

Well, I've said all I had to say, so

Please Review


	4. Love at first Bite?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

* * *

Lelouch was slouched together on a chair. He was exhausted, and already sore. C.C. had informed him that his increased regeneration also involved his muscles, meaning that the perfect regime to build muscles while they were still mostly human was every day, meaning that this torture would become a daily occurrence. He looked up when Nunnally was rolled into the kitchen.

Something was wrong. Nunnally was tense, and even though she was blind, her head was turning, as if trying to locate a threat. "Nunnally, is something wrong?"

Nunnally's head turned at him. "Big brother? Is that you?" she asked.

"Of course it's me Nunnally. Is something wrong?" He asked. He approached her, but she seemed to tense up.

"You feel... different. It's making me nervous." Nunnally admitted.

Lelouch's eyes widened. Could Nunnally feel what had happened to him, like a doe sensing a wolf nearby? He remembered his own reaction to C.C., something that still happened, only now it was a tingle instead of a full-blown alarm. He crouched before her, and gently took her hand. His heart ached when he saw her instinctively twitch. "Nunnally," he spoke, his voice soft and almost desperate "you know that I would never, ever hurt you, right?"

Nunnally's head tilted, and she nodded, realizing that her brother thought she was scared of him. "Of course big brother, I don't know what was wrong with me." She hugged him tightly.

"Nothing is wrong with you Nunnally. It's my fault. You see, I've had a rough day yesterday, and I've met a few odd people, so I guess I was tense. Or," he tried to joke, "it's because I ran a few laps this morning, and my stench insulted your sweet nose." He poked it, and was overjoyed when Nunnally laughed. It seemed that she had completely accepted the new him, or at least his presence didn't terrify her anymore. It would have crushed him if his sister feared him.

Nunnally sniffed, and dramatically inched back, holding her nose. "Ugh, to the shower, big brother, you stink!" She called, but she was smiling.

Lelouch smiled, but mocked outrage. "What? How dare you, you little traitor!" He called as he gently tickled her, earning more laughter from his squirming sister.

After half a minute, he released his panting and giggling sister. "I love you, big brother." The little angel whispered into his ear as she pulled him in a hug.

Lelouch smiled. "I love you too, Nunnally."

Nunnally gave him a grin. "Now to the showers."

Lelouch saluted. "Yes ma'am." She had him wrapped around her finger, and they both knew it.

-0-

Jeremiah felt the urge to strangle the man in front of him. "So you're telling me that even though the autopsy of prince Clovis all but confirmed that a fierce duel between him and his killer has taken place, since he died in a state of physical exhaustion, meaning that he was doing something pretty strenuous, like dueling, there were no clues? Clovis was decent with a sword, so whoever killed him, no matter how good he was, has to have left something behind. Dried sweat, hair, anything, yet you're telling me you found _nothing_ that hints at who did this?"

The technician shrugged. "We didn't find anything. However, that does not mean that there hasn't been anything there at some point. It's just that if there was, a horde of idiots trampled it into oblivion."

Jeremiah winced at that. Numerous nobles had forced their way into the MCC, probably looking for documents that could damn them, and they had been completely careless in their actions. Everything moveable was thrown around, and one had even tried to filch the dead viceroy. Jeremiah had personally put a bullet through the baron's head, for disrespect against the departed and attempted theft from royalty, which had told the other vultures to not even think about it. "I see. Still, a prince has been killed, we cannot simply say that the culprit has not been found."

The technician, a purist at heart, gave him a look. "Well, one could always make a culprit..."

Jeremiah's fist slammed onto the table. "I want the culprit caught! A scapegoat will only show the true culprit that his actions have no consequence, and might lead to repeat-performances! We have to find the real culprit!"

"So, you want us to search the entire MCC, if I understand you correctly, sir."

Jeremiah nodded. "If there's even a chance that it works, then I will personally ensure that no stone remains unturned!"

The technician shrugged. "It's your call. But that might take a while."

Jeremiah looked at him. "You have a week. That's about as long as the death of his highness can be kept under wraps. I want the culprit caught by then."

"We'll do our best, but looking at the odds, you'd better prepare a plan B, just in case."

Jeremiah nodded. He really wanted the culprit, but if the alternative was admitting to the public that they had no idea who did it, then a scapegoat would be unavoidable. Damn those self-absorbed nobles. He had half a mind to charge them all a hefty fine. Come to think of it, that was not a bad idea. A fine, or time in prison, for obstructing the investigation of the murder of Prince Clovis. After all, as the old Britannian saying went: 'If you want to really hurt a noble, aim for his wallet.'

-0-

School as a vampire was a bit more difficult than Lelouch had expected. Of course, classes were as boring as ever, but his aching jaw was making things complicated. He had already told Sayoko that he felt that he needed some milk, and the maid had agreed, which somewhat unnerved him.

However, the real problem began when he ran into Milly. Milly was one of his oldest friends, they having played together since Lelouch was three, and she had always been a cheery and baffling girl. But in his entire life as a human, Lelouch had never actually seen Milly as a girl.

Of course, he knew her gender, and Rivalz's adoration was impossible to ignore, but Lelouch had never really pulled any conclusions from that. Milly was Milly, that was all there was to it. Another factor that might have influenced Lelouch's belief in her asexuality was the fact that she didn't act like a girl. She cared little for clothing, not counting her fetish with costumes, she always caused a ruckus, she played nasty pranks, she had never met an animal that she feared or overly adored, and she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty with anything. No, she acted like an odd mix between a boy and a little girl, and Lelouch had always found that refreshing around her. She was a friend, she was a plague, she was a keeper of his secret, his true identity, and that was it.

Rivalz had once said that the only change puberty had done with Lelouch was that it made him grow taller. He agreed, since he had not really gotten real interest in women.

It appeared that vampirism was determined to succeed where puberty had failed.

-0-

Lelouch was walking down the hallway, minding his own business, when he was suddenly jerked back by the collar. "What's the big..." He started, but stopped when he turned his head and spotted Milly.

"Hey Lelouch. Just making sure that you're not running off gambling again, the student council needs your service as vice-president. The papers are piling, and... Lelouch, are you okay?"

Lelouch's eyes had wandered up and down Milly's frame, and that feeling he had with Shirley was back. Milly was gorgeous. Her angelic face,_ that belied her deviousness_, her clear blue eyes, her luscious lips, her figure, and her large breasts. She had the biggest pair he had ever seen, and his body wished to hold her tightly. There was a small voice in the back of his head that was shouting 'You knew her when she was four. And you know she's evil!', but a second voice simply countered with '_Look at her. You know you want that._'

With a superhuman show of willpower, he snapped himself out of his stupor. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'll do the paperwork in a minute, I just want to... Earth to Milly, anybody there?"

Milly's eyes had wandered up and down his body, dulling slightly in the process, while her face began to flush. When Lelouch snapped his fingers in front of her nose, she shook herself, as if waking up from a dream, and blinked. "Sorry, I think I stepped out for a minute. Where was I? Either way, we, meaning you, have a lot of work to do, so I will personally ensure you don't run away from it." With that, she turned him around, grabbed him by the shoulders, and shoved him forward. Lelouch knew her antics too well to try and protest. He knew that on some days you were the pigeon, and some days you were the statue.

-0-

The rebels were in a small discussion as to what to do with the Sutherlands that they had managed to salvage. While most of them had been either destroyed or abandoned, they still had a good dozen left. Tamaki of course wanted to use them for grand attacks, but Ohgi had a different idea.

"Look at it this way, we are the only Japanese in Britannia that have Sutherlands. Nobody else has them. Not Kyoto, not the JLF. The best they all have are Glasgows that they tune to perform better. Britannia on the other hand has these things en masse, and they have both the newer model, the Gloucester, and that white monster."

"Exactly!" Tamaki interrupted. "We have machines that nobody else has! That's why we should use them for something big!"

Ohgi shook his head. "We have the Sutherlands, but they will soon be more of a hindrance than a help." He stated.

Kallen nodded. "We could barely maintain one Glasgow, and not even that really well. We just don't have the resources for twelve Sutherlands Tamaki, and you know that."

Tamaki grumbled, but nodded. "So what do you suggest? We wrap them and send them back to Britannia?"

Ohgi shook his head. "Of course not, that would be stupid. No, we'll give them to Kyoto. They have the means to analyze and maintain them, and a tuned Sutherland will probably be better than a tuned Glasgow. Japan is already two steps behind the enemy, if these Sutherlands can even the odds just slightly, it may go a long way."

Tamaki nodded. "Fine. But how do we tell them that we have the Sutherlands? It's not like they'll contact us."

Kallen bit her lip. "Actually, that may happen. We gave the Britannians a pretty hard beating, and they will want to know how we did it. I wouldn't be surprised if someone contacted us soon. We can just ask them to take the Sutherlands with them then."

Minami raised his hand. "Maybe we should keep one Sutherland. We lost our Glasgow, and lets be honest, that thing was scrap-metal."

Kallen nodded. The machine had failed her in the worst possible moment, and she was not too eager for a repeat-performance, not that it mattered, seeing that the Glasgow was completely trashed. She had always liked being in a cockpit, feeling that this was where she belonged, but the Glasgow had always left her unsatisfied, as if she could do more than the stupid machine would let her. Maybe a Sutherland would be more of a challenge. "So it's a waiting-game for the moment." She summarized.

Ohgi nodded. "Little we can do until we're contacted." He looked at her. "Kallen, I think you should go back to school for a while."

Kallen stared at him. "What? No! I hate that place, it's overflowing with arrogant Britannian brats, and the dorks try to look up my skirt, and..."

"I don't think Naoto would be happy if he knew that you are abandoning your education." Ohgi stated.

Kallen's face grimaced in self-pity. "That's really not fair Ohgi." She sighed. "Fine. I'll do it, for Naoto. But not before Kyoto contacts us."

Ohgi smiled. "See Kallen, was that so hard? Who knows, you may make friends there."

Kallen raised a brow. "Not likely Ohgi. Not likely."

-0-

The next few days went fairly routine. Lelouch woke up every morning at roughly four, drank a bottle of milk or two, before his maker and personal slavedriver sent him out for numerous exercises until he dropped to the floor, a small heap of misery, and was allowed to take a shower before having breakfast with Nunnally.

He'd then go to school, the ache in his jaw lessening with time, and kill time in class. Then Milly or Shirley would drag him to the Student Council for duties, and to make sure he didn't make a break for it. Fortunately it seemed that the reaction to the girls was lessened after the first time, although that it also reacted to Nina was a slight annoyance. He was trapped on a council with three girls that his body wanted to ravish, and little outlet. God, this was torture.

The evenings were simple. Dinner, pleasant chat with Nunnally, tucking her in, then going to bed, where a pizza-devouring monster in the shape of an attractive girl waited to milk him for some red juice.

Rinse and repeat.

On the fifth day, something broke that cycle. A red-haired, busty, attractive, and oddly familiar something.

-0-

Class had been going on, not that Lelouch really cared, for five minutes when the door opened. Lelouch turned his head... and again felt his mouth dry up.

The girl was beautiful, the girl was dazzling, but most of all, she was familiar. He had seen her before, and not just in class. He quickly regained control of his features.

The teacher looked up. "Ah, Miss Stadtfeld, how nice to see you. You are doing better I presume?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Good, then please take a seat."

When she walked past him, Lelouch had a déjà vu. Images of a truck with a large capsule flashed before his eyes. Not only that, but the girl's voice had immediately been compared to other voices, and his mind had found a close match, disturbed only because the 'registered' voice had come from a radio. His eyes narrowed. 'Are you the pilot of that Glasgow?' He wondered.

To Lelouch's disdain, Rivalz had noted that he was looking at someone, and felt it necessary to share with Lelouch all the knowledge he had on her.

"Kallen Stadtfeld. They say she's sick or something. Misses a lot of classes, but still at the top. Kinda like you, only worse. Either way, she's the only child of the Stadtfeld-family, meaning she's well bred and rolling in money. You know how to pick 'em."

"It's not like that." Lelouch stated. '_Liar._' Said the small voice in his head, but Lelouch ignored it. "It's just that we haven't seen much of her. And what's with the 'well bred' Rivalz, it's not like she's a dog."

Rivalz laughed. "You know what I mean." He went into a pose imitating the Britannian emperor "We Britannians are the supreme race of man! Conquest is in our blood, and we live by the rule that only the strongest deserve to rule! The stronger you are, the higher you are socially," Now he shrugged and laughed, letting his imitation drop off him "at least in theory. As we both know, most nobles feed off their ancestors' achievements, and looking at Kallen here, who couldn't hurt a fly, well so much for propaganda. Cute she is, but a touch too sheltered for my tastes."

Lelouch shrugged, but silently chuckled. If that girl really was who he thought she was, then she was many things, but sheltered was not one of them. Well, confirmation was something that was easy to get for a vampire.

-0-

Kallen felt very sorry for herself. The chatter of those girls that had declared herself her friends was getting harder and harder to bear. She had originally allowed their presence as the gossip they had could and on rare occasions had held important information, but they were so annoying!

The man from Kyoto had come two days ago, asking for details of their victory and any military military machines they might have witnessed, and they had happily informed him of the mystery-voice and that white Knightmare that had almost defeated them at the last minute. Then they had told them that they had a number of Sutherlands for Kyoto. The man had immediately offered 10.000 pounds per machine, which, while being a fragment of what they were worth, was still a hefty sum for a Japanese. They had argued for and against taking money, and decided on a compromise. They would give them four machines for free, as the original idea had been a donation for the furthering of Japan's freedom, and that the money offered could also be used to develop better weaponry, and any of the remaining seven machines they were willing to part with would cost 7.000 pounds.

Tamaki had been upset that they were giving up on that much money, but the argument that the money was needed for the quick development of tools to kick out the Britannians had finally broken his protest.

Kyoto's man was only too happy with the offer, having expected them to raise the price rather than lower it, and promised that Kyoto would buy them all.

The next evening they had shown and packed up all but one Sutherlands, and paid in cash.

That had the problem that Kallen no longer had an excuse to stay away from school, and Ohgi had reminded her of her promise. So she had dragged herself to school. To these chatterboxes. Shit!

Rescue came in the form of a bee, one of the most harmless and friendly insects, if you didn't provoke them, that had apparently smelled her lunch and invited itself, which sent the girls running with panicked shrieks.

Kallen wasn't really scared, but it was an opportunity to get away from the Britannians, so she rushed into a few bushes, before swatting the bee out of the air. "Damn I hate this! I'm sick of acting like a freaking invalid!" Then she noticed that there was a boy next to her, looking fairly amused. 'Crap, I think he saw that.'

-0-

Lelouch had to smile. 'Couldn't hurt a fly, eh Rivalz?'

The girl smiled nervously, and Lelouch had to beat down another wave of desire from his vampiric side. As soon as he was back, he was going to ask C.C. if there was really no way to stop this. "Can I help you?"

Lelouch's smile widened, causing a slight blush to rise up the girl's cheeks, and nodded, activating his power. "Yes, you can. You can answer some of my questions. First, were you the pilot of the Glasgow in Shinjuku?"

Kallen's eyes turned blank. "Yes."

"Why terrorism?" He asked.

"Because I'm Japanese." She answered, and Lelouch wondered if there was something wrong with his power, before she added "Though technically, I'm a half-blood."

Lelouch nodded. "I see. Britannian father, Japanese mother. One more thing, do you even know what you stole from the Britannians?"

Kallen frowned slightly. "I cannot be completely sure, as we never had a chance to analyze it, but it was reported as medical equipment, but we had intel that said it was poison gas, and the Britannians' reaction seems to confirm it. But we lost it."

Lelouch nodded. So they had no idea just what they had stolen. He looked at her. "You will forget that I asked you questions pertaining to your terrorist activities, and that you answered them."

"Of course." She answered, before Lelouch allowed her free will to awaken. "Um, can I help you?" She asked again.

Lelouch shook his head. "No, nothing that I could think of." He walked away, leaving the girl confused. Then he remembered something. He turned his head. "Oh yeah, and you shouldn't mention Shinjuku."

He expected the usual trance, but Kallen's will was apparently very strong, and he had been distracted by her long, shapely legs. Damn this whole vampire-thing! Either way, instead of dulling, Kallen's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, don't mention Shinjuku?"

Lelouch swore silently. He had apparently used too little power, not to mention that he hadn't told her to forget it. He was preparing for a full-blown assault, when an idea struck him, curtsey of his vampire-instincts. '_Wait. If you delete her memory, then she will quickly forget you. Instead, let her think and scheme and plan, and then simple prove that you aren't who she thinks you are. That way she will remember you, making contact at a later time easier._' 'What if I don't want contact at a later time?' Lelouch's scheming mind asked. The vampire in him was humored. '_Look at her, of course you want contact. Lots of contact, preferably skin on skin, joining at..._' Lelouch cut off his imagination at that point, before he embarrassed himself in front of Kallen, who had slowly begun to come closer.

However, he was spared having to make an excuse, as Shirley stuck her head out of the window. "Hey, Lulu, Kallen. Time for chem, you better get a move on."

Lelouch shot her a grateful smile, and Shirley's head retreated, red as her hair. Then Lelouch played panicked. "Aw crap! I have to set up class today! Gotta go, bye!"

"What? Wait!" Kallen called, overwhelmed by the events. But before she had regained her bearings, Lelouch had vanished. Still, her eyes narrowed. "Could he be... the voice?" She asked herself.

-0-

Lelouch swore. The day was over, and Kallen had thankfully left, but this whole vampire-thing was becoming a liability. So he went to his contractor and creator, to ask for advice.

He found her in his bed, munching a pizza. She looked up. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"These vampiric instincts are becoming more hindering than they are useful. Is there any way to stop these urges?" Lelouch asked.

C.C. smiled. "Ah, little Lelouch is finally experiencing what he should have been going through since thirteen. Thinking of girls. Sorry, but that's nature."

"Deciding against erasing a girl's memory of a suspicious action so that after otherwise scattering her suspicions she might remember me is not nature, it' foolishness." He countered.

Now C.C. frowned. That wasn't good. The reason his urges grew was because he suppressed them. The first few days had been okay, because his body wasn't ready yet, but it seemed that the first change was practically complete, his body was telling him that. It was not that he had to give in to the urges, but he had to accept them. If he fought against every single whim his body gave, then sooner rather than later, his control would slip. At that point, all C.C. could hope was that he wouldn't kill his victim. Everything else she could cover up, but a corpse was a corpse. "Lelouch, you don't have to do everything your mind tells you to, but you have to accept it as a part of what you are. If you flat-out reject it, then you might get split personalities."

Lelouch grimaced. He was having discussions with himself, but not to that point, nor did he want it to reach that point. He'd have to do something about that soon, but right now, he had to develop a strategy to somehow make it out of this mess with Kallen, preferably alive.

-0-

A growl escaped Jeremiah's lips. It had been six days, and there was not the slightest clue to the identity of Clovis's murderer. Those stupid nobles had destroyed every possible piece of evidence, a fact that he'd drill into their heads right after the declaration of his highness's death.

Jeremiah was no fool. If he could not present a culprit by the time the news hit the public, ergo tomorrow, then he would not only end his career, but utter pandemonium would break out, throwing Area 11 into chaos while rebellion would spread like an infectious disease. No, as bitter as it tasted in Jeremiah's mouth, there would have to be a scapegoat if the true culprit was not found.

The purist-faction knew this as well, and they expected the scapegoat to be someone that would allow them to overthrow the Honorary Britiannian-system, meaning that an Honorary Britannian, or at the very least an Eleven, would have to be the scapegoat.

While Jeremiah thought the whole propaganda nonsense, he had worked hard to get where he was, and he could not afford to be cast away yet.

He had not been stupid enough to believe that random terrorists had infiltrated Aries Villa and killed her majesty Marianne. She had withdrawn the security herself, and that would not have been done if she didn't expect someone that should not be seen by too many eyes, but that person was unlikely to be a Number or foreigner. No, those would, even with reduced security, not have stood a chance. It had to have been an inside-job. The Empress was not loved by everyone due to her status as commoner by birth, so an assassination on her was the most probable cause. A noble that hated her had asked for a private meeting, and claimed he didn't want to be seen, the kind empress agreed and withdrew security, and the noble sent killers instead, professionals that slipped through and murdered her. That was the most likely explanation for the events. The emperor's reaction also seemed to support the idea that he knew who did it, and that the culprit was a position of great importance, so the emperor had let him get away scot-free rather than risk a scandal. However, the culprit would have to fear an assassination by the emperor, so fleeing into another country would be a smart thing, unless it was another consort. And the only place that a noble could transfer himself to without looking suspicious was the at the time newly conquered Area 11.

Just like her highness Cornelia, Jeremiah Gottwald was not a man who left things at well enough, especially not things that had to do with a person he adored. So he had transferred himself to Area 11, to find the killer and make him pay. Even if it was a consort, he as a mere margrave had to build a reputation and connections to reach her, so he had joined the organization in which the murderer was most likely to hide, and in which he could rise socially the fastest should the culprit be back in Britannia after all, the Purist-faction. He was closer to the murderer than ever before, he simply could not afford to raise suspicions now!

So with a heavy heart, he started to look for a poor soul that would have to be sacrificed on the altar of dirty politics. Dirty politics, what a tautology.

-0-

It was the second day since Lelouch messed up, and he was slowly starting to worry for his health. While he had the early mornings for himself, which C.C. still planned out with physical exercise that left him gasping for air, for the rest of the day, Kallen was beginning to show signs of stalking, shooting him distrusting glances, and it seemed that she was plotting how to make him disappear.

Fortunately he had devised a tactic that would ensure her that he was not the voice, and maybe gain some connections with the terrorists. Still, he needed to do it quick, before Kallen's hand slipped and he vanished for good.

So he did something that his human-mindset called reckless and his inner vampire greatly approved of, he approached the gorgeous girl that was scheming to kill him.

-0-

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked Kallen.

Her eyes narrowed. "Sure. I was wondering when you'd ask." A second later, both winced, as that choice of words sent Kallen's 'friends' into squeals.

Either way, Kallen followed Lelouch. When he led her into a side-building she had never really noticed, she couldn't hold in her curiosity. "What is this place?"

Lelouch smiled. "The clubhouse of the Student Council. Well, it was designed as a ballroom, and on some occasions it is used as such, but most of the times we of the student council are the only ones here."

"So we won't be disturbed here?" She asked.

Lelouch smiled and nodded, but his attention was drawn to a call from the upper floor. "Found it madam president!"

He looked up. "Shirley?"

The carrot-top looked down. "Oh Lulu, Kallen. They're here!"

Now Milly's head peaked out. "Ah Lelouch, you brought her. Good, now I don't have to do it."

Kallen was suitably confused. "Um, what's going on?"

Milly came down the stairs. "Well, grandfather mentioned that with your constitution, you have problems joining a club, and since all students have to join a club I thought you'd fit in the Student Council."

Kallen smiled weakly. "I really appreciate it, but I don't think..." She started, not too keen on having to spend even more time with the Britannians.

"Nonsense." Lelouch interrupted, not really getting what was going on, but knowing that Kallen would be easier to watch if she was in closer proximity, take either meaning you like. "It's in fact pretty neat here. We have to calculate budgets and plan events, but in return, we get easy access to pretty much everything. In some situations, we can go to places off limits even to the staff."

At this Kallen started to consider it. Easy access to Britannian information, and perhaps some ways to discreetly leave school. She couldn't call in sick every day, after all. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try it out." She stated.

Milly clapped her hands. "Good! We've already prepared some things for your welcoming-party."

Kallen blinked. Welcoming-party? The girl sure was confident. Then she heard a new voice. "Um, can someone help me with these?"

A young girl in a wheelchair had entered, balancing a tray with glasses on her lap. Lelouch somehow mutated from uncaring ice-prince to kind caring helper. "Nunnally? Wait, I'll get it for you."

Was this really the same guy she had shadowed the last two days? Milly saw her confusion and smiled knowingly. "Quite a change, huh? This is Nunnally, Lelouch's sister."

She bowed into Kallen's general direction, and the older girl realized she was blind. "Hello. I'm still too young to be a member of the council, but it's very nice to meet you."

Kallen couldn't help it, she had to smile. The girl was just radiating sheer innocence and cuteness. Kallen knew that being in the Britannian society, she had to have gone through a lot. She suddenly felt a bit bad about her plans of getting rid of Lelouch. Did she really want this girl to suffer more? "It's very nice to meet you too."

The class-clown, Rivalz, apparently found the atmosphere a bit lacking, so he laughed at Nunnally. "Don't worry, you're an honorary member in our books Nunnally. So, how about a toast to our newest member?" He asked, pulling out a large bottle of what looked like champagne.

Shirley was on him in the blink of an eye. "Rivalz, we're underage! We're did you get that? Give me that!"

Rivalz twisted and turned, before tossing the bottle to Lelouch. "Relax," he called out "it's only Ginger Ale."

Shirley didn't believe him, and pounced on Lelouch. "Yeah right, let me see that bottle Lulu!"

Lelouch, a bit confused about the turn of events, simply lifted the bottle into the air, Shirley trying to reach it, causing them both to lose their balance. They dropped to the floor, and for a moment, Shirley blushed when she felt so close to her crush.

POP!

Then the bottle fired its cork, aiming at Kallen, who swatted it away. However, the liquid, which turned out to really be Ginger Ale, shot out of the bottle, pouring on her head for a good four seconds, before the pressure dropped, soaking her shirt and skirt. Everybody stared.

"Um, what just happened?" Nunnally asked.

Silence. A few blinks. More silence. "I'll tell you later." Lelouch finally promised, having finally regained his speech.

-0-

While this wasn't what he had in mind, it would do just fine. He had given Sayoko instructions and gathered some clothes that were loose enough for him that they should fit Kallen. However, there was one more thing standing between him and safety. It was blond, busty, and terrible at minding its own business.

"No Lelouch, this won't do at all." Milly shook her head.

Lelouch looked at the clothes he'd picked. "What's wrong with them? Do you have something that fits?"

Milly rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about the clothes for Kallen, I'm talking about your clothes."

Lelouch looked down on him. He was wearing the normal school-uniform. "What's wrong with it?"

Milly just shook her head. "Okay, first thing, give me the jacket." With that, she pounced on him, peeling him out of his jacket before he even understood what was happening.

"Milly? Hey, what's the big..." He started, now only in his white buttoned shirt.

Milly grabbed it and started opening the top-buttons. "Kallen in there is showing lots of skin, it's only fair if you return the the favor." Then she noticed something. "You've gained some muscle, when did that happen?"

Lelouch slapped her hands away before she could try and have him go topless. It was true, he had started developing some muscle, nothing grand yet, but a definite step up from his pale frame from before that fateful bite. "Milly, did you by any chance pick up some of your old romance-novels again?"

The blonde looked surprised. "How did you know?"

Lelouch groaned. "Never mind. Now hands off, Kallen might drown if we keep her waiting much longer."

With that, he walked right past her, shaking his head. Milly called out "And don't you dare come button it back up Lelouch!"

Whenever Milly read those books, she got oddly clingy and touchy with others, as if she was trying to turn those steamy novels into reality. He shuddered at the thought.

-0-

Kallen heard the door open, the shower-curtain blocking her from sight. She had heard that conversation with Milly, and despite all her toughness, she was embarrassed. What was that woman thinking? She turned off the shower so that she could hear him better.

Lelouch sighed. "Sorry about all this, I know they're a little much sometimes."

Kallen had to smile. "No problem. Nothing wrong with letting loose every once in a while." She did that in Knightmares.

Lelouch nodded. "Either way, I brought you some of my clothes. They should fit."

"That was fast." Kallen muttered, having heard rumors about the boy, and they painted him as a wimp in all things physical. "You ran all the way to the boy-dorms?"

Lelouch shook his head. "Actually, I live here." He heard her surprise, and added "It would be difficult for my sister in the dorms, so the principal let us stay here as a favor."

Kallen looked at the vague silhouette. "What about your parents?" She asked.

The figure stiffened for a moment. "We're orphans." He then replied, a certain edge in his voice that told Kallen that that topic was a sore point. "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now."

"Wait!" Kallen called out, not wanting to waste such a prime opportunity. "Could you hand me that pouch over there?" She asked, and the shadow on the curtain began to move.

Lelouch had to pull his eyes away from the curtain. It was only her silhouette, but damn! He grabbed the pouch, noting it to be unusually heavy, and carefully extending his hand through the crack between curtain and wall. His hand was grabbed in a vice-like grip, the pouch falling to the floor. "Well aren't you a lively one?" He asked, mocking.

"Why did you mention Shinjuku the other day?" Kallen demanded.

Lelouch was tense, but his voice sounded amused. "Why do you want to know? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

Kallen growled picking up the pouch and letting the knife slide free. "Don't answer my question with a counter-question. Are you the one from Shinjuku? All I want to hear from you is yes or no."

After a few moments that seemed to span eternities, the phone rang. Lelouch sent a prayer of gratitude to Camazotz, or whoever his race prayed to. "If I don't answer, we'll have Milly in here in ten seconds."

Kallen actually paled at the threat. According to the rumor-mills, the woman had a few screws loose, and nobody was certain just what team she played for. Thankfully Lelouch had picked up the phone.

"Hello? Ashford Academy Student Council?" He paused. "Huh? No, this is..." The pressure on his arm increased. He held the phone through the crack. "It's for you. He says he knows you."

Kallen's eyes narrowed, but she put down her dagger-pouch and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Glad you're still alive, Q1." Rang a voice that she knew very well. She glanced through the crack, and saw Lelouch was definitely not speaking, just looking in a different direction to preserve her decency. So it had been a mistake. Lelouch was not the voice. Then the voice continued. "1600 hours the day after tomorrow, the observation-deck at Tokyo Tower. Come alone." Then the line went dead.

Now Kallen was not the type of girl that you left standing in the rain, figuratively speaking. She yelled into the phone, despite it being useless. "Wait! Who are you? How did you arrange that cease-fire order?"

Lelouch felt like he had been hit in the gut with a sledgehammer. Kallen had unknowingly pulled the curtain open, and DAMN! Her reigned in his drool, difficult as it was, and focused on his innocent-act. How did speaking work again? Oh yeah. "Cease-fire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company."

Kallen glanced at him, now nervous, and gave him a perfect view of her chest. Thinking was getting harder. "Um, well I..." Kallen tried to come up with an excuse, but she was coming up empty. Her head was feeling light, probably from all the embarrassment, making thinking harder.

Lelouch smiled. "Let me guess. A game, something online?"

Kallen nodded eagerly, and Lelouch bit his lip when he saw that the motion affected her bust. This was getting unbearable. "Huh? Yeah, that's right. With my constitution, I don't get out much."

Lelouch nodded absentmindedly, his brain seemingly shutting down. "I see." He gulped. "By the way, you do know I can see you, right?"

Kallen looked down on herself, then back at Lelouch. A blush crept over her face.

For Lelouch, suppressing the vampire had become impossible. He opened his mouth slightly, and was dully surprised when long, sharp fangs slid out of his gums. He knew that he had taken in loads of calcium, but there was no way that teeth should grow that fast.

Even more astounding was that Kallen didn't react to the fangs, or his now undeniably lusting gazes. Instead of ducking and pulling the curtain shut, she turned around, giving Lelouch full view of her front. That big and perky and all natural, Lelouch dully noted. He dimly felt his legs walking forward, his hand cupping her soft cheek, gently bending her head to the side, and biting down.

What flowed into his mouth was indescribable. It was as if euphoria itself had filled his throat, sweet and heavenly juice on his tongue, pure joy filling him. He dimly heard Kallen moan in pleasure as her arms wrapped around his head, while her soft breasts and hard nipples were pressing against his bare chest, sending shudders of bliss through him. A small part of his mind was grateful for Milly, as the two wet spots on his jacket would have been difficult to explain, while another part was wondering what that lovely musky scent was.

Then his mind slowly regained control, and he realized that he had to stop, or he would kill Kallen. Almost begrudgingly his fangs slipped out of her, saliva running down them in streams, filling the holes that the fangs had caused. Lelouch remembered his own experience and guessed that those holes would be gone in a few minutes. He looked at his first victim.

Kallen seemed completely out of it. Her eyes were glazed, her cheeks were flushed despite the blood-loss, and her breathing was quick and hard. Lelouch pulled the curtain close, less he do something he might regret later, and called out "Let's just pretend this never happened, okay?"

Later he would ask himself why he hadn't simply used his power to order her to forget, but the truth was, he was just so giddy for some reason that he completely forgot.

-0-

The rest of the day had gone off without problems, Kallen apparently really not remembering the bite when she came out of the bath. Another thing that Lelouch noticed was that the pressure that tried to urge him to jump the female members of the Council, barring Nunnally, was gone, replaced with simple appreciation of the female body, and the note to make then his in the future. Of course, the news that Suzaku was thought to be Clovis's killer was a shock, to say the least.

-0-

When he entered his bedroom that evening, C.C. smiled at him. "So, how was your first bite?" She asked.

Lelouch blinked. "How did you know?"

She chuckled. "You see, we vampires give off certain a certain pheromone that I'm smelling from you on two occasions. Either after we drank blood, or after we got laid, and since I don't smell any sex from you..." She didn't finish, nor was there a need to.

Lelouch frowned. "But you drink my blood every night, and I never smelled anything different."

"That's because you're still becoming a vampire. Your sense of smell is one of the last things to develop. But be assured, I do give it off. So, how was it? You did ensure that your victim forget it, right? And I hope you stopped before it got dangerous, a corpse is the last thing we need."

Lelouch shrugged. "I can't even find words that begin to describe it. As for memories, I didn't even have to use it. She just became still and flushed, then she practically invited me to bite her. After I was done, she just sat there with a glazed expression, breathing quickly. Don't worry, she's fine. She came out of the shower without a single indication that something was wrong But what happened? Not just did she practically offer her blood, but the mental pressure that always happened when I looked at certain girls is gone."

C.C. shrugged. "Of course it is. It was that strong because you were suppressing all your instincts as a vampire. Now that you satisfied one desire, your body knows that it no longer needs to push you so hard, and allows you to get used to it at your own pace. I'm sure that you'll have some more sips from others in the future, and since you controlled yourself at your first time, you can control yourself the next times you drink blood, as that gets easier, not harder to manage."

Lelouch nodded to himself, before hitting the bed in frustration.

"And what got you so angry?" C.C. asked, as most were euphoric after a bite, not upset.

"Simple. A friend I haven't seen in years is being made responsible for the murder of Clovis!" Lelouch replied angrily. "I have to get him out, but how?"

C.C. shrugged. "Well, unless you intend to take the blame for the act, then your friend is shit out of luck."

Lelouch glared at her, before he froze. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. It needs work, and a bit of daring, but it could work. I'll need some help... well, I have a meeting with the rebels anyways, so that'll do."

"That's all good and well," C.C. interrupted "but now come here and let me drink. Let's see what changed with your first taste of blood."

Lelouch sighed and prepared for bed, wincing as C.C. repeated his performance on Kallen. But while Lelouch quickly fell asleep, the day being just too much, C.C. was lying awake, pondering.

'As a newborn vampire, Lelouch should only have one ability. Even with me speeding up his changing by forcing his body to produce more blood, which will be vampiric in origin, he should be at least a month or two away from awakening a second ability, so how did he manage to use what according to his description can only be Charm? Then again, it may have something to do with... Yes, that's likely. He already had it, only weakened, so when I changed him, together with a new ability manifesting, it strengthened the ones he already had. He's probably going to be pretty good at spotting vampires.' She thought to herself, before cuddling herself to her plaything, and contently falling asleep, wondering what little Lelouch was going to come up with next.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done. Another long one, but I wanted to at least come this far with the plot.

Lelouch has his first taste of blood, and it seems he has more than one gift. Sorry to those that expected something different, but the occasion was just too good to pass up, and a vampire's lust for blood will on the first meeting always beat the lust for sex. It's a simple system, drinking from a victim will tell other vampires to keep their fangs elsewhere, and multiple bites will increase the feeling of ownership. A vampire will, while appreciating female beauty in all its forms, restrain themselves to their own belongings, or willing partners if vampire, when choosing a partner for fornication. Which is why C.C. is impatiently awaiting the day Lelouch pops his cherry. And no, Kallen is not yet at the point where Lelouch sees her as his, she was only bitten once. She's marked, but it will take a number of bites, a large number of bites looking at Lelouch's mindset, before that point is reached.

As for why I had Milly act like that, one, it's plausible for her to actually do something like that, and two, Lelouch would have never survived her teasing if there were two, cough, asset-shaped wet spots on his shirt when leaving a room in which an attractive young woman was just taking a shower.

And no, Lelouch's charm-power and his mind-control are not the same. His commanding overpowers the free will, while his charm actually raises instincts and attraction to a point where the higher brainfunctions are shut down. Translation, the victim becomes so enraptured that they turn off their brain. The camera is rolling, but there's no film.

As for the bargaining of Sutherlands, yes, I know it's unlikely a small-fry cell like Ohgi's group would reject money, but at least in Ohgi's case, the reason he fights is patriotism, so considering his self-doubts he would think that the money should be used where it can really help free Japan, since he doesn't think that he could do much. Well, he hasn't met Zero yet. Plus, by acting like that, they would have done something that will put them in Kyoto's good graces, even before Zero shows up. Personally, I've always wondered why the Kyoto in canon knew of their cell. It had maybe ten members, and it was horribly equipped. It had one Glasgow, but aside from that, they were insignificant.

And yes, Jeremiah is still fighting for Marianne, and not a purist. It didn't fit his later behavior, like his willingness to work with 'Elevens', and later Kururugi. In my opinion, he judges people by their actions rather than their nationality, and I arranged it so that him joining the purists was not done out of despair or because he believed the bullshit-story of Marianne's death, but because he was working hard to bring the murderers to justice, his own brand if need be.

Oh, and no, Lelouch is not having split personalities, his arguments with himself are just brought by his conflicting desires, that are vocalized to better differentiate them, and because it's funnier that way.

And it takes more to becoming a vampire than being bitten, so to those wondering, no, Kallen will not turn into a vampire now.

And one more thing about my vampires. They are physically as superior to humans as a professional athlete is to Lelouch, if not more, but here, there is a limit. They will not endlessly grow stronger, as they are creatures of flesh, and despite the fact that theirs can handle much more than a human's, there is a point at which physical strength will grow no further for vampires as well. Otherwise C.C., being well over two millenniums old, would currently be able to juggle with Britannian MCCs, and that much strength is just overkill.

And for the one who said dying in battle is the best way to go, I'd rather die after a battle, succumbing to injuries, but knowing that the other bastard kicked the bucket first, courtesy of my boot.

Well, since I've said all that comes to mind right now, onto the Q&A

Q: What of Lelouch's physical condition?  
A: It's steadily improving, with C.C. upping the difficulty every time he gets a little better. At the current point, he's still behind the average boy his age, but now only a few miles rather than light-years.

Q: Does C.C. still seek death, and would she get it if she passed on the Code?  
A: For one, no, she does not particularly want to die. In canon, I believe the main reason she wanted to is because the human mind is simply not geared for forever, which the nun that gave C.C. her Code nicely demonstrated. However, the processes going on in a vampire's brain are different, so eternity does not equal insanity for them. The fact that sex and blood will still be really, _really_ great no matter who you use or how often you do it also helps fight off nihilism. And no, if C.C. passed on the Code, she would not die immediately, she would merely be once again bound to vampiric mortality, meaning that decapitation will kill her, and a shot to the head has good chances of leading to permanent amnesia. And I don't believe that passing on the Code is fatal, even in canon. The nun was seen dead in a puddle of blood, and not old and wrinkly, so my guess is that she killed herself. Passing on the Code just sets the clock that was stopped when you got it back to work.

Q: Will Jeremiah defect earlier?  
A: It is a possibility that I am taking into serious consideration. While I like him as a cyborg, that doesn't mean that he couldn't help Lelouch. I'm torn.

Q: Will Lelouch get a personal unit that is not the Gawain?  
A: I haven't planned that far to be honest, but I consider it a possibility. Don't forget, as a vampire, Lelouch's capabilities as a sniper have gone through the roof, and being the schemer he is, it would not surprise if he decided to make use of that, not to mention that C.C., should she get herself involved, will also be much more versatile than she was in canon.

Q: Is there anything not human regarding Kallen and Suzaku?  
A: Kallen no, she's just a ridiculously talented human. Suzaku? Well, there may be something, or there may not be.

Well, that's all for now, so

Please Review


	5. Zero's Debut

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

* * *

The next day was busy for Lelouch. C.C. insisted he keep up his morning sport, followed by school, before he began with what he deemed truly important, preparing for his meeting with Kallen and the terrorists, as he didn't believe for a single second that she'd actually follow his instructions and come alone. She'd be far too trusting, to not say stupid, to do so. Still, he was fairly certain she would show up, for no other reason than curiosity, so he had to be prepared.

Getting a costume was fairly simple, as the drama-club and the sewing-club had long lost count of the stuff they had made for their events and Milly's countless parties. Snatch a little bit here, borrow some stuff there, change a few things, and voila, the costume was ready. Originally he had wanted to go with something simple, perhaps a jumpsuit or such, but when he found a purple suit practically buried in dust, he simply couldn't resist some added flair. While the whole costumed hero-thing was almost a bit cliché, it certainly made quite the impression when he was wearing it.

The helmet had been more difficult, but with a little hypnotized help, he had managed to come up with something in time. The top resembled the head of the king in chess with a nice purple orb hiding the face while giving the world something to look at when talking to him. It also had a hidden opening, just in case that eye-contact was needed for his hypnosis, as C.C. had so far refused to comment on that. Below it, he had added a stylized bird in flight, a nice symbol, one that seemed oddly familiar for some reason.

All in all, Lelouch was quite satisfied with his appearance, and knew that it would make quite an impression. He also already had multiple plans how to free Suzaku, though which one was implemented would depend on how many of the resistance-members were ready to aid in his cause. The more the better, but two would be enough, and he was fairly certain that at least Kallen and Ohgi would help. They just seemed the type, and Lelouch prided himself on being a fairly good judge of character.

Still, he had done all he could do today, tomorrow would reveal if it was enough.

-0-

The next day, classes were canceled so that the students could properly grieve the death of the third prince, meaning that getting out early should have been easy. Should have been.

However, a day of mourning was no reason for Milly Ashford to cancel a meeting of the student-council, only to move it ahead a few hours. So Lelouch and Kallen found themselves in a meeting both wanted to leave as quickly as they could, trying to balance some budgets to find out how many parties Milly could afford the next few months, and how much extravaganza could be offered.

But, at exactly 2:15 PM, Milly finally rose. "I think we did enough for today. We still have some work to do, but I think it can wait a few more days. What ruler would I be if I didn't watch out for my dear subjects?" She joked. A few tired smiles spread, and all rose to leave. Milly smiled at them. "Well then, I'll see you all tomor..." Then it happened.

"What the hell?" Lelouch was halfway out of his seat, when he suddenly found himself unable to move. No, that wasn't quite right. He could breathe, he could move his eyes, and he could obviously still speak. But the rest of his body felt like it was stuck in thick tar. What was going on? Glancing around, he saw that the others were also frozen in place, only in their case, it was worse than with him. They breathed and blinked, but aside from that, they seemed to be completely frozen. Their eyes didn't even twitch, and something told Lelouch that their thoughts had probably been completely frozen as well. So why wasn't he?

The question answered itself when he noticed a green blur from the corner of his eye. "C.C.?" He asked.

The vampiress smiled at him. "Impressive. You managed to somewhat resist my mental freezing. It's actually supposed to freeze not just your body, but your mind, down to your perception of time. When I release it, nobody but you will even notice that something happened."

"Very impressive." Lelouch stated sarcastically "Now why are you here?"

C.C. grinned. "Well, I wanted to see the receiver of your first bite. Going with your instincts, I think I can safely ignore the boy, but that doesn't narrow it down much." She looked around. "Four charming ladies, but only one was bitten so far."

She walked towards Nina. "Amongst the four, she's the wallflower, but cute in her own bookish manner. Definitely worth a bite, but I don't think this is the one."

Next was Shirley. C.C. gave her a much more thorough investigation involving a lot of groping, much to Lelouch's ire, though it was a turn-on. "Now this one has a more mature charm. Nice chest, a ten I'd guess. Good figure, toned legs, and a nice ass. She must do some sport, probably swimming or running. Is she the one who felt Lelouch's... _penetration_?"

Lelouch's brow twitched. Somehow, he felt very possessive of the entire female student-council. "No, she's not."

C.C. nodded, and moved on to Milly. Her brow shot up. "Now this is a rack, I haven't seen anything that size in ages." She groped the blonde's bust. "All natural? What are they feeding girls these days?" Her hands wandered down Milly's body. Seeing that all girls had been in the process of standing up, C.C. had froze them in the perfect position for a thorough groping. "A nice rear too. If she's not the one, I think I'll sink my fangs into her."

Now Lelouch snarled. "Hands off!"

C.C.'s eyes narrowed. "And since when are you in a position to give me commands, _whelp_?"

Lelouch felt himself shudder, but kept his gaze piercing. C.C. laughed. "My, aren't we a greedy one? Looks like little Lelouch is already building his own harem. And to think, he was fighting his instincts only yesterday."

Then she moved to Kallen, and Lelouch hissed, fangs extended.

C.C. smiled. "So this is our winner. Hm, you have good taste. The bust isn't quite as big as blondy's, but still nothing to sneeze at. Toned body, nice ass, and..." Her hand slid beneath Kallen's skirt, and the cloth started moving in odd ways. A few seconds later, Lelouch once again smelled the musky scent he had before, back in the bath when he bit Kallen.

The greenette whistled. "Really sensitive this one. And a virgin too. You'll have lots of fun with her." When she pulled her hand back out of Kallen's skirt, it was soaked in a clear fluid, which C.C. happily licked off her fingers. "And she tastes good too, you really found yourself a keeper Lelouch."

Lelouch blushed. He didn't know what to say. Part of him was angry that C.C. had so casually played with his girls, another part had found it incredibly arousing. Like all guys, girl on girl was not something that would disgust, quite the opposite. The only thing disturbing the arousal was the calm ease with which C.C. acted, making it look more like a medical examination than the stimulating act that it was.

The immortal laughed at his flustered face. "No need to get so defensive, I'm not going to steal your toys. I might borrow them though, but not before you've _played_ with them. And don't worry, you are invited to join the fun. But I think I took enough of your time, I heard that you have plans for the evening. Good luck." With that, she vanished. A few seconds later, time began to move once more.

"...row. Watch out for yourselves." Milly happily declared, unaware of what had just occurred.

Lelouch decided that there was little point in trying to say anything, so he simply stood up and left with all others, apologizing when bumping into Kallen at the door. Now that he knew just what the musky scent had been, it was a little harder to look her in the eyes.

The redhead on the other hand wondered why her panties were damp.

-0-

C.C. was laying on Lelouch's bed, chuckling to herself. Lelouch had perceived her act as nothing but teasing, and in a way, it had been, but C.C. hadn't lied when she said that she had wanted to see who Lelouch had bit, though for a different reason than sheer curiosity. She had wanted to know if the Seed had been planted in the victim through that bite. She was quite surprised when she had found out that it had taken root in all four women on the council. The only explanation she had was that, as impossible and ridiculous as it sounded, Lelouch had somehow managed to place it into the girls, except perhaps Kallen, who he only met after he was turned, before she had turned him into a vampire. And if that was true, there was no telling who else might carry the Seed in them.

"Lelouch, you are becoming more interesting by the minute. When will you cease to surprise me?" She muttered, before breaking out in a grin. "Normally I'd advise you to turn those girls as fast as you can, before the Seed grows into full bloom, but you're not at the point where you could yet. And even if you were, it'd be much more fun to watch things play out. Be careful with those girls' feelings, as crushes and love make it bloom even faster than simply being around you." She chuckled as she felt that light brush of conscience, the only sign she had that Marianne was not completely dead. "Marianne, you'd find this all even funnier than I do. You'd be so proud of him, little Lelouch is building himself a harem, and the funny part is that he doesn't even know it. Though I wonder who else carries that Seed in her heart, and how far its bloomed."

She laughed out once more, when she felt a question from the barely existing contact. "If I will join it? Maybe, maybe not. However, right now I am content to watch how this plays out. What do you think Marianne, how will Lelouch react to what's going to hit him from such an unexpected side?"

-0-

Kallen, oblivious to the games being played far above her head, walked through the still usable section of the Tokyo Tower, It had once stood tall as a symbol of Japan, but even though it held no tactical worth, the Britannians had, back then when they still used more conventional weaponry, fired no less than five hellfire-missiles on it, bringing the top of the construct down, and later turning the wrecked and shortened tower into a museum displaying the destruction of the Japanese culture as if it had been a heroic deed. The displays made it look like the primitive Japanese had been brought into civilization, while the opposite was true. Kallen wondered why the voice had called her to such a revolting place. Was he trying to evaluate her reaction? And where was he?

Could it be that he spotted her comrades and seen it as an attempt to lure him into a trap? No, that was ridiculous. They had entered the tower in random order starting two hours before the agreed time, there was no way that the voice should be able to spot them. Then again, he had led them in combat, so it was possible that he already knew what they looked like. Crap, in that case, he really might not show up.

"Calling Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, Miss Kallen Stadtfeld from Ashford Academy, one of your personal belongings has been found. Please come to the kiosk at the observation-platform."

Well, that answered that. Apparently the voice was clever, and would not easily tip his hand. The tower had only been the first step. That also meant that if she was called to a different location, her friends couldn't easily follow her. Their unknown benefactor had used their own preparations against them.

Still, Kallen walked to the counter, and received a phone. A second later, it rang, the caller-id telling her that she was getting a call from Zero. Zero? Was that the codename their savior had chosen?

She answered it. Immediately, she heard the familiar voice. "I want you to board the outbound train on loop-line 5. And bring your friends." Then the line went dead.

Kallen stared at the phone. This guy was something else. Not only had he clearly not been surprised by her breach of his orders, but it seemed he really was planning on leading them through the entire city before meeting them. She sighed. Either way, they were in too deep to give up now, so she waved Ohgi and the others to subtly follow her, as a group of Japanese tailing a Britannian girl attracted cops like few other things.

-0-

Lelouch lowered his binoculars when he saw Kallen approach the station with a few others of clearly Japanese descent. Entering the waiting train, far from where Kallen and co would, Lelouch walked to the end, before clapping his hands, attracting the attention of the other passengers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid you have to leave this compartment. You'll also ignore all unusual happenings, in particular those that happen in this section of the train. Finally, you'll forget all about me, the commands I gave, and you won't notice me leave the train and station either. Understood?"

The request was not going against any strong mental barriers, so all nodded, stood up, and left.

Lelouch grinned, before changing into his Zero-outfit, patiently waiting until the train left.

-0-

Kallen stared at the phone when it rang again. "We're here, now what?" She asked, wondering where they'd be sent next.

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?"

Kallen blinked, not having expected something like that. Still, she obeyed, and her eyes narrowed. "The Britannian city. Stolen away from us, built on our sacrifice, a giant metal tick sucking our country dry."

She thought she heard a chuckle. "And on the left?"

Kallen glanced to the left. "Our city. Desolate ruins that are tragic monuments of what was before it was torn apart by the Britannian locusts. I see a place of despair, bleeding out into Britannia's greed."

Now she was certain she heard a chuckle. "Good answer. Make your way to the front of the train."

Kallen blinked. He was here? She waved at Ohgi and the others to follow her.

She had expected much, but not what she found.

-0-

The entire section was empty, sans one figure that currently had its back turned to them. For some reason, all of the resistance-members could feel a shiver going down their spines. Kallen stepped forward. "Are you the one who called us? Was the cease-fire your doing?"

The figure remained silent. Sugiyama moved to support Kallen. "Hey, we're talking to you!"

The figure spun around, and darkness fell over them. It took a second to understand that the train had simply entered a tunnel. Now he spoke, and his mere voice seemed to command respect. "Did you enjoy my tour? I wanted you to fully grasp the two. The settlement, and the ghetto."

His outfit would have looked silly on anyone else, but with him, it seemed intimidating.

Ohgi stepped forward. "We are perfectly aware of the harsh difference between us and them. That's why we fight."

Zero nodded. "You fight, that is good. But you failed to identify your enemy. Lashing out against the civil population, you are doing little more than throwing snowballs at Britannia. The way you act now, Japan will never be free. Your enemy is not the people, but Britannia itself! Take up your swords, and fight for justice!"

Kallen ground her teeth. Even though he may have a point, the way he carelessly dismissed all they had done so far, dismissing the things her brother had died for, just angered her. "That's all easy enough to say, hiding behind that mask. Why should we trust you?"

"Yeah, lose the mask!"

The figure, Zero, shrugged. "Very well, I shall prove myself. But rather than my face, you shall all bear witness to my power. I shall deliver to you all the impossible, then I believe you will all find me worthy of your trust."

Kallen and the others stared as Zero explained what he'd do. It was the single most insane plan they had ever heard of.

-0-

Suzaku meanwhile found himself in a prison-cell. He couldn't understand what had happened. He had been sent out to find stolen poison-gas, and it all had gone to hell from there. First he met his old friend Lelouch again, inside the terrorist-vehicle, then the poison-gas turned out to be a girl around his age. Directly afterwords, the Royal Guard had shown up, and shot him when he refused to kill Lelouch. Other Honorary Britannians had found him and brought him back, where a slightly insane scientist and his apologetic and attractive assistant had more or less shanghaied him into becoming the pilot for an experimental Knightmare known as Lancelot. With it he had rooted out the terrorist, only to be arrested, have a gun he never saw before placed in front of him, and be accused of using it to murder prince Clovis. The guards had not been happy with his statement of innocence, and Suzaku had taken multiple beatings. He really should have stayed in bed today.

Still, Lloyd Asplund, the man who had stuffed him into the Lancelot, had visited him, and told him that neither a Britannian student nor a green-haired girl had been found amongst the casualties. Suzaku sighed in relief.

Lloyd looked almost apologetic. "Not much luck on your end though. You may get a trial, but I seriously doubt that many people will be pulling for you."

Suzaku blinked. "But in court the truth comes to light." He stated.

Lloyd blinked. "Who told you that nonsense? You'd be hard-pressed to find a place with more smoke and mirrors."

Suzaku steeled himself. "If that's how the world works, then so be it. I have no regrets."

Lloyd shrugged, but before he left, he turned around one final time, an odd look on his face. "We all have regrets Kururugi. It's what makes us human." Then he left, leaving behind a shaken Suzaku.

-0-

Lelouch had to smile. Things had gone exactly as he had hoped. While only two resistance-members had shown up, they were enough. More would have allowed him to use a different plan, but this one had fairly good chances to work, and it was certainly one of the most flashy ones.

Kallen and Ohgi had worked miracles, and managed to build a imitation of Clovis's personal transport that would fool anyone that didn't look through the windows, and Lelouch had loaded the container, now filled with colored smoke, into it, the whole top being held together by a simple system of interlocking plates that would break apart as soon as pressure was applied to a specific plate.

An oil-soaked Britannian flag was the finishing touch. Now all preparations were complete, all that was left was to hope that all went according to plan.

-0-

Jeremiah was escorting the procession to the courthouse wearing a smile, though he was seething on the inside. The true culprit was somewhere out there, laughing at them for their incompetence. It made his blood boil to know that a regicide was running loose, and they were wasting time executing an innocent.

A message pulled him out of his dark thoughts. "Lord Jeremiah, there's a vehicle coming right towards you."

Jeremiah looked at the communicator. "Terrorists? Shoot them down."

"But sir, it's prince Clovis's transport!"

Jeremiah blinked. "What?" Then he grinned. "Well well, looks like we have a comedian. I'll take care of it myself. All vehicles stop!"

The procession stopped, and after a few seconds, a white car bearing the Britannian flag came into view. While the press went nuts, Jeremiah was calm. "Whoever you are, come out of there!"

The flag caught fire and burned away in moments, revealing a figure wrapped in a black cape. "I am Zero!" It declared.

Jeremiah needed a moment to suppress his anger. Burning a country's flag was a declaration of war, and burning a Britannian flag was a blasphemy. Still, he had the obvious advantage, and there was no reason for the guaranteed winner to get angry. "Well then Zero, I'm afraid I'm going to pull the curtain on your little show." He fired into the air, and four Knightmares dropped out of the sky. "Now loose the mask!"

For a second, Lelouch thought he smelled Kallen's fear as he raised his hand to his helmet, then he snapped his fingers, and the Britannian military suddenly seemed a lot less eager to shoot him.

A woman almost jumped out of her Sutherland in panic, Lelouch recognizing her as the woman whose Knightmare he had... borrowed... in Shinjuku. "Lord Jeremiah, be careful, that's..."

Lelouch had to smile. 'Yes Jeremiah, you aren't in the know, so you have to believe the lie Clovis spread amongst the military. And we wouldn't want that poison-gas to go off here, now would we?'

Jeremiah was seething in anger. "He took every Britannian here hostage, and they don't even know it!" Worst of all, all these people were only here because he had arranged the parade, so every single death would be on his conscience. "What are your demands?" He forced out.

Zero looked at him. "An exchange. This for Kururugi."

"Like hell!" Jeremiah spat out, having to keep up the act. "He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince, I can't hand him over."

Zero tilted his head. "And how would you know that? I don't recall you being present when I closed Clovis's eyes forever." With that, he tossed a chipped decorative sword at the Knightmare's feet, dried blood clotting it. "I assume you've already been looking for this, being the dedicated soldier you are, Jeremiah Gottwald? The weapon that ended the life of Britannia's third prince."

For a second, Jeremiah's vision vanished beneath a red haze. The true murderer had revealed himself, right before him, and from his entire behavior, it was clear that he was mocking him, the dead prince, and the nation of Britannia itself. His pistol jumped into his hand. "He's mad! Disguising this car as his highness's, he'll pay the price for mocking the crown!"

Zero almost teasingly raised a finger. "Careful now Gottwald, you wouldn't want the public to learn about Orange, do you? If it became public... well, Clovis won't mind the damage to his reputation, but the rest of the family? All those deaths, just for... well, I'm still breathing, so silence shall reign. I die, and the world learns the truth. So unless you wish the entire gruesomeness to become public knowledge..." The visor opened, and Lelouch focused his entire willpower on the margrave. "...you will do everything in your power to let us go, with the prisoner."

Jeremiah struggled, his deepest instincts objecting to the command, but it lasted less than five seconds, making it look to the world as if he was looking for a way out. Then he slumped together. "Very well. Release the prisoner!"

Villetta stared in shock. "Lord Jeremiah?"

Kewel was seething. "What are you doing?"

Jeremiah's anger seemed to boil. "Get that man over here!"

The guards obeyed, Zero calmly walking to meet them halfway. Lelouch observed his old friend. "I see you got to enjoy Britannia's finest hospitality."

"Who are...ARGH!" Suzaku began, before an electric discharge from his color forced him silent.

Zero sneered. "I see they even stripped you of your right to speak in your own defense."

Kallen walked up behind him. "Zero, it's time to leave."

Zero nodded. "You're right. Well then Britannia, until we meet again." He pushed the button on his remote-trigger, and with a hiss, the gas escaped.

-0-

Panic broke out, the military unable to reign in the masses, while Zero and the driver used the commotion to jump off the bridge, an old MR-1 with Ohgi in it using its Slash Harkens to span a sheet to break their fall. The two and their saved prisoner landed in a train that immediately moved for the ghetto.

Kewel in his Knightmare jumped up, Fact-sphere open for a clearer view. Jeremiah was about to intervene, when a single gunshot rang out.

The last thing Kewel saw on his monitor was that Zero had drawn a pistol and aimed for him, then the bullet smashed into the tiny unarmored portion designed for the camera and other delicate instruments, which were torn apart by the bullet.

There was a reason that even in the earliest Glasgows, the Fact-sphere was protected, and rarely used. It was a Knightmare's most delicate spot, and a single infantry-shot, if hitting the weak lens, could lead to a short-circuit that would fry the entire electronic.

Thankfully for Kewel, the Surge-protectors kept the short-circuit from igniting the Sakuradite, meaning that instead of going up in a blazing ball of destruction, the machine simply collapsed like a puppet with cut strings.

While Kewel slammed his fists against the walls of his cockpit in impotent rage, Villetta stared at the scene in shock. This Zero had nailed a moving target the size of a palm, from at least a hundred meters, from a speeding train no less, with a handgun. This guy was either very lucky, or a sniper of incredible skill.

Lelouch on the other hand stared at the gun, the helmet hiding his confused expression. He knew there was some luck in that shot, but the sheer boost in skill he received was just ridiculous. He had actually seen the bullet fly for crying out, even if it had been a blurry streak.

Either way, he wasn't complaining. Glancing at the dazzled Suzaku and the shell-shocked Kallen, and decided that for now, he'd relax. There was nothing he could do right now, and things had really gone better than he had expected.

Now the only thing left was to convince Suzaku to join him. That should be easy compared to what had been done so far, right?

-0-

Lloyd looked at the screen, an amused smile on his face. "Well that was entertaining. With this, our pilot is off the hook."

Cecile sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. But do you think this Zero will release him?"

Lloyd shrugged. "I'd think so. There's little point in killing him, if Zero wanted that, all he had to do was nothing. Still, I'd really like to know what Orange is. If Gottwald was willing to hand over his prisoner to keep it under wraps, then I'd imagine its pretty important."

Cecile shrugged, caring more about the brown-haired boy with the kind emerald eyes that would hopefully return to them soon.

-0-

In an abandoned theater, Zero stood, having just undone Suzaku's collar. "They treated you rather roughly I see Now you know what they're really like, Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku's gaze was full of distrust. "So you were the one who killed prince Clovis?"

Zero's voice was calm. "We are at war Kururugi, despite many claims to the opposite. In war, you aim to kill the enemy commander. Britannia is rotten to the core. Join me, and fight for justice!"

Suzaku looked at him. "Justice? What about the poison gas? Those were civilians out there!"

Zero shrugged. "A bluff. Only colored smoke, nothing more. Despite what you may think, this mask does not come with an air-filter, so it would be counter-productive to use anything that would really do damage. So a little smoke, maybe a few coughs, was all that was needed. The result, not a single casualty."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed. "The result? I guess that's all that matters to you,"

Zero shook his head. "Not at all. However, as I wish to change things, I must always weigh my options. What steps are too drastic, which sacrifices must be brought so that something happens, it's a delicate balance. Fight by my side!"

Suzaku shook his head. "I can't agree with your methods. What you say may be true, but this nation can be changed to the better, and from within. And any results gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything." He turned away.

Zero looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"My court-martial begins in an hour."

Zero tilted his head. "Your court-martial is a farce. Judge, prosecution, and defense already had the result of your trial. There's not an objective party in that entire courtroom."

Suzaku shrugged. "Maybe, but if I don't go, they'll be cracking down on Elevens and Honorary Britannians next."

"Which was the entire point of accusing you of regicide." Zero sarcastically interjected.

Suzaku ignored him. "I'd try to take you along, but you'd only get me killed. Still, for rescuing me, you have my thanks."

Lelouch knew his old friend well enough to realize that his mind was set. He sighed deeply. "You are naïve, Suzaku Kururugi. You will not change Britannia, Britannia will change you. I truly hope that you will realize this before its too late. But for now, I wish you the best of luck."

With that, Zero leaned against a pile of rubble, waiting until Suzaku had left, before punching the wall in anger. "You idiot!"

-0-

C.C. looked up when she heard the door open. "Welcome back Lelouch. I saw the news, so I guess congratulations are in order."

"Sadly no." Lelouch growled. "That idiot wants to change Britannia from within."

The green-haired immortal didn't bat an eye. "He and ten million others."

"Using the right means." Lelouch added sarcastically.

Now C.C. snorted. "Well, he either wises up or he'll be pushing daisies up."

Lelouch sighed. "I know, but that idiot is as stubborn as a mule. I just hope it won't cost him."

C.C. looked at the television, which was currently reporting that Suzaku Kururugi had just arrived for his trial, and that his chances of a complete acquittal had grown exponentially. "Well, it won't kill him today. With your actions, some of which unnervingly reckless I might add, they'd have to be complete idiots to misread the mood enough to actually convict him."

Lelouch nodded. "This operation had three goals. One, to free Suzaku. I think we can call that a success. Second, to publicly introduce Zero to the world. Again, no problems on that front. Finally, to get Suzaku on my side. That part was a brilliant failure. Still, two out of three is not a bad quote for the first operation. I would have liked to have Suzaku on my side, but that can wait until later."

C.C. chuckled. The boy really reminder her of Eo. They both permanently calculated their actions, and hid their bitterness beneath cold facts. They also shared a slight arrogance that C.C. would have to beat out of him, literally if need be. But that could wait.

"Well then, I think this calls for a toast. It's on you, of course."

Lelouch grimaced, but obediently loosened his collar. Some things, there was just no helping, and he himself knew best what a vampire felt when he drank blood. He didn't even wince when her fangs sank into his neck.

-0-

A few hours later, half a world away in the middle-east, a city was ablaze, its resistance against the Britannian invaders crushed beneath the charge of a group of Gloucesters, led by one of Britannia's most feared military leaders.

In her Knightmare Cornelia li Britannia, the infamous Witch of Britannia, leaned back, a smile on her face. After over four months of hefty struggles, finally she had succeeded in conquering the resisting country before the EU could intervene too much, establishing Area 18 of the Holy Britannian Empire. However, there was a bitter taste in the victory, that had nothing to do with the sandy country she had just crushed for good.

Her half-brother, Clovis la Britannia, was dead. Of course he was not the first relative she lost in recent years, nor the only one to fall by terrorism, but this was different. While they had grown distant over the years, she and Clovis had once been close. More importantly, he had been a living memento of two of her favorite siblings aside from Euphie, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. Even worse, Clovis had died in the same country as the other two, Area 11, formerly Japan. She would not allow this to go unpunished.

Opening a communication-link to her knights, she replaced her mask, so that her men wouldn't learn of her moment of weakness. "So my brother is dead. Darlton, what do you think? Is Area 11 ready for our usual treatment?"

The veteran laughed slightly. "Of course, your highness."

Cornelia's grin turned feral. 'Enjoy your remaining time Zero,' She thought to herself 'I'm coming for you.'

* * *

Chapter 5 is done. All together a decent piece of work, though not that much happened in terms of action, but at least I finished the rescue. I think I want a bit more space with Cornelia's introduction to Area 11, so I decided to end it here.

Well, C.C. is still being a relentless tease in her own way, though again her actions have motives that Lelouch is currently unaware of. Actually, Lelouch is unaware of many things caused by him, since much of his power is not yet controlled by his consciousness. And I'll say this even though it should be obvious, the Seed has nothing to do with sperm. If I meant that, I wouldn't have used the capital letter S. It's something different, though some will likely guess what, I have very clever readers ;).

As for why I had Lelouch disable Kewel with a pistol, I thought there had to be a reason those Fact-spheres were always protected under at least an inch of metal, not to mention that it seemed a little odd that in Shinjuku, Suzaku permanently took down a Sutherland just by clotheslining it, so I assumed that it's a very important and delicate piece, a Knightmare's Achilles-heel, so to say.

Well, the majority of those that answered voted for harem, so unless I find that it would mess up the story too much, which I doubt, that's what I'll try to do. And to those worrying, no, it won't be a Naruto-like Lelouch-gets-every-pretty-girl-in-the-series type of harem, those just make a story suck, not to mention that it removes any other couples, which give a story additional depth.

Surprisingly, I can't think of anything else right now to say but this:

Please Review


	6. Getting used to Changes

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own CG

* * *

_"In a surprising turn of events, Cornelia li Britannia, third princess of the Empire and new viceroy of Area 11, has announced a change in politics. More effort and resources are to be placed into both police and the military, to hopefully finally bring an end to the terrorism that has ravaged Area 11 ever since..."_

Lelouch turned off the television, and leaned back into his chair. "So Cornelia is my next opponent? This will be a challenge." He smirked.

On his bed, C.C. looked up. "Aren't you worried? Unlike that pompous fool Clovis, Cornelia is an experienced General that has been labeled the Witch of Britannia for a reason."

Lelouch's answer was a smile. "Not at all. In fact, I welcome it. This will be my trial by fire, the first real test of my abilities. If I can't beat Cornelia, then I obviously am not prepared to take on Charles zi Britannia. On the other hand, If I can beat Cornelia and her forces, then I am much closer to my goal."

"And what about your friend, Suzaku Kururugi, wasn't it?" C.C. asked, drawing a frown to Lelouch's face.

"I had hoped to have that idiot on my side, but even like this, with Zero practically admitting the regicide, and presenting the murder-weapon, they couldn't possibly misread the public mood enough to punish him. He will almost certainly be spoken free of all charges, so at least it wasn't a complete waste of time."

C.C. smiled. "That was pretty smooth by the way, suggesting that you killed Clovis without admitting anything, or saying a lie."

"Thank you."

"There's something you're not telling me." She stated.

Lelouch raised a brow. "What, you're saying that you can't just read my mind to find out?"

A melodic laugh rang through the room. "Of course I could," the immortal calmly stated "but I respect your privacy. Most of the time." She added cheekily.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, knowing that his creator gave a flying fuck about his privacy, seeing that she regularly invaded it, sleeping in his bed, teasing him, going through his stuff, raiding his credit-card to buy pizza, but he understood that she was showing him enough respect to not violate his most sacred sanctuary, his mind. But still, she was curious, and Lelouch knew from prior experience that things rarely went well if he kept her clueless. He had done that two days ago, and yesterday's morning-exercise had been beyond brutal. He had thought he'd die too many times to count that day, literally crawling back to his room black, blue and completely exhausted.

So he shrugged. "I was just thinking. Cornelia fired Clovis's old sub-viceroy, actually locked him up for fraud, so a new one is needed. Who do you think it will be?"

C.C. frowned. "Probably one of her knights. Andreas Darlton, Guilford as her first knight wouldn't be willing to leave the princesses' side long enough to actually get the workload done."

Lelouch shook his head. "No, I think it'll be someone different."

C.C.'s brows rose. "Oh? And who do you think it'll be?"

Lelouch smiled again. "There is someone Cornelia is most unwilling to part with, someone she cares for more than for her own life. The job as sub-viceroy would be the perfect opportunity to give said person added protection. I'm almost certain that the new sub-viceroy will be Euphemia li Britannia."

C.C.'s eyes widened slightly, before a sly smile crossed her face. "Well, you almost sound like you wish that to happen. And do I hear a little bit of fondness in your name when you speak that name?"

Lelouch blushed, and C.C. laughed at his embarrassment. Again.

-0-

Cornelia looked up as Guilford entered. "And?" She asked.

Guilford shook his head. "Gottwald is still silent as a grave. He says that he had no choice but to give into Zero's demands, even though he didn't want to, but if I ask why, he locks up, saying stuff like he doesn't know."

Darlton scratched his chin. "Well," the bear of a man mused "as much as I hate it when I'm out of the loop, judging from Zero's words, Clovis was involved in something that would be disastrous if revealed to the public, and Gottwald is desperately trying to keep it under wraps. He's probably afraid that if he speaks, something will leak out, and isn't sure who he can trust. In a way, it's almost admirable how he tries to save prince Clovis's memory."

Cornelia sighed. "I know that. However, we can't just let Gottwald be, it would send the wrong message to the troops. A demotion should do for now, until we have a more clear idea of what Clovis was doing."

Darlton raised a brow. "So you think he really was involved in something?"

Cornelia nodded. "I do. From a bit of studying tapes and taking a few statements, Clovis apparently had a habit of carrying around a suitcase wherever he went. He never did that back in the homeland, so I suspect he started carrying around the evidence of whatever he was doing. And it just so happens that that suitcase is missing."

Guilford nodded. "Makes sense. That would explain how Zero knows of whatever this Orange is."

Cornelia's teeth were grinding against each other. So not only did this Zero kill her brother, but he even profited from it, gaining information, and perhaps even more, depending on what Clovis had kept in that suitcase. "Zero is far too cocky. It's time we put him in his place."

"My lady?" The two knights asked in unison.

A slightly evil grin spread on her face. "And I think I have an idea how we get him." She just hoped Euphie never found out.

-0-

The next morning, Lelouch was once again stuck in his morning-exercise, only now, since yesterday, C.C. was using what she called 'additional motivation'.

He could quite clearly recall what she had done two days ago.

-0-

_Flashback_

Lelouch stood in the school's gym-clothes, about to start his daily run, and sweat was forming on his face. "C.C.," he asked nervously "where did you get that?"

"I borrowed it from the tennis-club." The immortal answered, a grin on her face.

Now that he looked closer, it was indeed the machine that shot tennis-balls for practice. His eyes wandered to the basket, which held an assortment of hard-rubber balls, the size of tennis-balls, but harder. He pointed at the basket. "And that is?"

C.C.'s grin turned evil. "Additional motivation."

_End of Flashback_

-0-

And just like two days ago, and to a lesser extent yesterday, Lelouch ran laps around the field while C.C. happily fired away. He knew she wasn't seriously aiming to kill him, as C.C. fired rather liberally, some of the shots missing, while others he dodged, though he had the sinking feeling the immortal enjoyed toying with him.

After five rounds, and a hundred painful hits, the machine was out of ammo, meaning that Lelouch could run a few laps in peace while C.C. picked her ammunition back up. Then he'd do a few other exercises, and head back in, amazed at how fast his vampiric changes allowed him to gain muscle.

"Aha, so it's true!" Or at least that was the plan.

Turning, he saw Milly, running over the field, stopping directly in front of him. Lelouch felt his throat go dry. "Milly, what are you doing up so early?"

Milly grinned at him, still slightly out of breath, her bust shaking slightly with every breath, something that was even more obvious since she obviously hadn't taken the time to properly button it up. "I heard a rumor that someone was using the track early in the morning, and since I noticed how you were building up muscle, I suspected it was you. I even woke up earlier just to make sure."

Lelouch gulped, feeling his jaw ache. "Milly, now is not a good time." He tried, hoping to get Milly to leave before his control slipped. He was tired, thirsty, hungry, and exhausted, and his body was craving a refreshment.

But Milly being, well... Milly, she ignored him. "So, why all the secrecy? Ashamed of how little you can do? Or is it for a special lady? Come on Lelouch, you can...tell..." She trailed off, her mind shutting down.

Lelouch's mind had made the decision to just screw it all, he was a vampire, or in the process of becoming one, and while that wasn't a free-pass to act however you pleased, it did give a certain leeway. He and Milly were alone, barring C.C. who wouldn't care either way, he was thirsty, and Milly was apparently already in trance, so why not? He had to get used to the whole vampire-thing sooner or later, and C.C. had mentioned that blood strengthened. Also, though he wouldn't admit it just yet, he wanted to experience that taste again.

Milly was already opening the buttons on her blouse, so Lelouch had to do little more than pull to open it and remove the barrier between him and Milly's neck, revealing that her shirt was open beneath the blouse, her bra and a lot of skin in clear view. She had really been in a hurry if she hadn't even buttoned up her shirt, Lelouch mused. Though as he tried to pull his hand back, Milly grabbed it.

"Huh?" For a second he thought she had broken out of the trance, before Milly pushed it into her left breast with a short moan.

Lelouch gulped, both at the softness in his hand, and in marvel of the sheer size of Milly's bust. His hand couldn't even grab it all, instead sinking into the silk-like softness of Milly's breast. The part of his mind that was still working shook its head in amusement. Even in a trance, Milly was a tease. Still, right now, he was thirsty. With his unoccupied hand, Lelouch gently cupped Milly's chin, the girl still moaning from every touch, and guided it away, giving him access to her neck. He dimly felt his fangs slide out, then his mouth was filled with the ambrosia of blood.

Milly's eyes widened as she let out a gasp, her hands snaking around Lelouch's head. A clear liquid ran down her legs, which began to shake slightly, and her breath became quick pants, pupils dilating. When Lelouch pulled out his fangs, she slumped together boneless, the only support being her arms, still wrapped around Lelouch. Then she passed out.

-0-

Lelouch barely managed to grab his old friend before she hit the floor, and instinctively took her in a bridal hold. He had to admit, a few days ago he would have collapsed like a house of cards, so the torture C.C. was putting him through seemed to be good for something after all. Speaking of the green-haired vampire, she was standing to his side, and incredibly amused expression on her face.

"What?" He snapped, though there was no aggression in his voice, he was still high on blood.

C.C. chuckled, looking at the passed-out blond. "Really, you know how to pick them Lelouch." She took a step, and let her finger wander up Milly's leg, scooping up some of the clear liquid up, letting it drip into her mouth. "Mmm, not bad. Nice flavor. But really. First that cute red-headed battle-virgin, and now this busty masochist."

Lelouch was about to give a rebuke, when he paused. "Wait, masochist?" If anything, Lelouch would have guessed Milly with her hunger for weird and embarrassing parties a sadist. Especially with the way she was always trying to put him in dresses.

C.C. nodded. "Yes. While our bite is pleasurable and even stimulating for humans, that girl had an orgasm the moment your fangs sank into her neck. That happens only with one type of person, masochists."

Lelouch looked down on his old friend and personal bane, who actually looked peaceful and kinda cute unconscious. "Who would've thought?" He mumbled to himself, before turning to C.C.. "Can you get her back to her room? It's..."

The immortal rolled her eyes, and threw Milly over her shoulder. "I know where it is. I keep track of all potential members of your harem. You go, I'll take care of the rest." With that, she dashed away at awe-inspiring speed.

"I don't have a harem!" Lelouch shouted at the shrinking green dot, before shrugging resignedly, turning around, and heading back for an early shower. All in all, he got off pretty well this morning. The session was cut short, his bruises only went into the two-digits today, and he got a drink of delicious blood. Today might actually turn out to be a good day.

-0-

A few days had passed since Milly's surprising appearance on the track, and the girl seemingly didn't remember anything that had happened. Lelouch had a fairly relaxing time, not counting C.C.'s merciless morning drills and her habit of draining him like a juice-box every evening.

On the third day however, the tranquility was broken, by a news-report on an upcoming attack on the Saitama-ghetto.

In the safety of his room, Lelouch couldn't fight a grin. "So Cornelia, you want to bring the battle to me? Such an obvious move."

"It's a trap." C.C. commented.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Of course it's a trap. Cornelia is recreating the situation at Shinjuku in hopes of luring Zero out."

C.C.'s voice gained a slight distrusting edge. "In vain, of course?"

Lelouch chuckled. "I don't know. She went through so much trouble to invite me, it would be very impolite to disappoint her like that."

Now C.C. rose from the bed. "No. You will stay here Lelouch, you won't throw your life away for some foolish pride."

Lelouch looked at her. "Do you realize what a chance this is? If I can..."

"No." Came the answer, this time embedded with that same control she had used to force an answer out of him in Shinjuku. "As your creator, I am not willing to let you walk into death like that. You. Will. Stay." It was not a request.

Lelouch's body shuddered, but it was impossible to throw off C.C.'s power. This wasn't an ability, it was a power given to those who create over those who are created, and Lelouch could do nothing but stare at his creator.

C.C. tilted her head. "Tell me Lelouch," she spoke, this time without any power forcing him "Why do I see such betrayal in your eyes? Such despair? Why is this one strike so important to you?"

Lelouch grimaced. "I doubt you'd understand. Before I met you, I was dead. I was merely going day by day, never really doing anything, never accomplishing anything, simply existing. That's not living, that's no different from being dead. Now, now I finally have the ability to do something, to do more than grinding my teeth and swallowing my anger, my hatred. I can finally act, finally live." Tears began to shimmer in his eyes, and for once, he wasn't playing an act, but truly speaking from the heart. "Please, I beg of you, don't force me back into that shallow existence, that life as nothing but a zombie, simply going through the motions of living like some pathetic windup-doll."

C.C. looked him in the eyes, searching for traces of his usual flair, but he actually seemed to have spoken nothing but the truth for a change. She held the gaze a few seconds longer, then she sighed. "I see. A life without meaning, huh? True, it is a bitter and hollow thing. Very well, I give you my permission. However, before you go, I want you to have an escape-plan if things go south. Not all humans are as reliable as Kallen and her group, in fact very few are."

Lelouch's eyes were filled with gratitude, before he began to scheme, unaware that an almost sorrowful expression had entered her eyes. 'So a life without meaning is the same as being dead? If that's true, then I wonder...'

She smiled wistfully. 'when did I die?'

-0-

In Saitama, the situation had turned fairly grim for the locals. The army had completely cut the ghetto off from the rest of the world, anyone trying to escape risking death by acute lead-poisoning.

The trapped rebels were desperate, when one of them came running in with a communicator. "It's Zero!" the man called out, bringing the furious movement to a startled halt.

Then the device crackled. "This is Zero. If you wish to live, follow my commands."

-0-

Things had gone well from that point, too well for Lelouch's taste. C.C. had drilled attention and skepticism back into his mind, and he realized that something was not right here. Cornelia had sent a train filled with Sutherlands through Saitama, even though there was no need to do so. She had more than enough Frames, and the train in Shinjuku had been simply luck, as it was meant to be a delivery to an outpost, which Clovis in his arrogance hadn't bothered to redirect around the combat-area as he should have. If Cornelia sent a train through here, then it was obviously bait. She had studied his match against Clovis, and was trying to goad him.

She likely had a counter in place already, a strategy that would force him to his knees, or so she thought. Then her units started retreating, Lelouch mixing himself with the retreating Frames, leaving the city deserted. And then things went wrong.

Cornelia's knights had dashed in, a small but elite unit of pilots in Gloucesters equipped with oversized lances, and wiped one of the terrorists Lelouch had stationed with an activated IFF marked as friendly out of existence. Another few went for obvious decoys, and got destroyed as a result, then the terrorists completely ignored Lelouch's orders, either attacking at random or fleeing, leaving Lelouch stuck in the middle of the enemy lines.

At that precise moment, Cornelia ordered the stationary forces to open their cockpits and show their faces.

-0-

Lelouch sat in his cockpit, fists clenched. He had never felt so humiliated in his life! It seemed that his chess-matches with the nobility, and his encounter with Clovis, had made him sloppy. He had fought Cornelia as if she were one of the pompous fools he was used to, ignoring the fact that she was a hardened veteran, and as a result, he had been literally caught with his pants down. Worse still, he had placed too much trust in the terrorists, who had abandoned him at the first real sign of trouble. C.C. had been right, Kallen's group was the exception, not the rule.

Speaking of his creator, the communicator flared to life, and a particularly smug voice rang out of the speakers. "Well that went well. This would be the time for an 'I told you so', but perhaps you should get to safety first. I let you play long enough, it's time to go."

Lelouch bit back a sharp response, and instead raised a second communicator. "This is K. Operation Castling." A chess-move that while normally used to get the tower, a straight and simple figure, in a better position, one could also use it to get the king away from a potential checkmate, and exactly that was the plan.

-0-

In three Sutherlands waiting to open their cockpit, pilots stiffened. Their machines raised their weapons and opened fire, both on the Gloucesters and the standing Sutherlands.

The attack completely blindsided the Britannian military. Two Gloucesters and twenty-three Sutherlands were ejected from due to damage, and seven other Sutherlands went up in flame, ejection not possible with an open cockpit, before the attackers were taken out, their cockpits resembling Swiss cheese.

Out of one of the ejected cockpits, a teenager crawled, a small grin on his face. The plan had gone even better than expected. He raised a communicator. "C.C., what do you say we give the Britannians a small show?"

A chuckle answered him. "You do have a flair for the dramatic."

-0-

Cornelia seethed with rage. "How could I have been so stupid? Zero smuggled suicide-shooters with my troops, I should have expected that! How could I have been foolish enough to think he would come alone, and not put up a fight?" She took a few calming breaths. At least Clovis was now avenged.

"My lady, Zero has been spotted! He just sniped two Sutherlands, clean hit to the Factsphere."

Her voice was little more than a shriek of rage. "WHAT?"

-0-

On the ruins of a building stood a lone figure, the wind billowing its cape. A helmet covered the head, a purple oval replacing the face, and a black-market anti-tank rifle in its hand. It stood there, seemingly mocking the two fallen giants at its feet, ignoring the foot-soldiers that started to swarm, until they started firing.

With a graceful jump, the figure of Zero vanished from the edge and behind the destroyed building. Unseen, it dropped through an open manhole into the sewer headfirst and bod straight like an arrow, the empty hand extended forward.

The open hand slammed into the ground, and the elbow bent, but the fall had been stopped, the oval of the helmet hovering an inch over the ground, Zero's body still straight like a candle, before the arm pushed, and Zero flipped upright. Once on his feet, Zero ran through the sewers at an inhuman speed. No wonder, as the one beneath the mask hadn't been human in millenniums.

C.C. smirked beneath the mask. Even out of practice, it seemed she hadn't forgotten everything she'd learned as the second Hassan-i-Sabah, taught by the founder of the legendary Hashashin himself, a deadly opponent... and very skilled lover. Though he could have loosened up with his religious zeal, he had been a good teacher.

-0-

After they had returned to Ashford Academy, C.C. looked at Lelouch. "So tell me Lelouch, was today worth it?"

Lelouch took a deep breath. "Yes. I underestimated Cornelia, even though I should have known better. But even more so, I learned that I can't topple Britannia alone, nor with strangers. I need my own people that I can trust, that won't lose to Britannia. An army! A nation!"

The immortal shook her head in amusement. He really was just like Eo. After their first bloody nose, they learned that going alone wouldn't be enough, and both started to build armies. Little Eo had conquered and united the isle of Britain, and founded an empire that had eventually devoured a third of the world. What would Lelouch create from the isle of Japan?

She could hardly wait to find out.

-0-

The next evening, C.C. found Lelouch sitting in front of his desk, brooding. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Lelouch didn't look up, not even when she draped himself over his back, her arms going over his shoulders in a loveless embrace, while she began to nibble at his neck, looking for the best spot to bite down. "I'm preparing."

The immortal raised a brow. "And what are you planning?"

Lelouch snorted. "Isn't it obvious? My campaign against Britannia. If I want to build myself an army that can take on Britannia, even if I start small, I need a few things. The first is people I can trust, that will fight and do different tasks in my place. I think Kallen's group would be a good start. The next thing I need is resources. I have to be able to supply my... yes, my knights so to say, with weapons, clothing, medicine, food, water, and most importantly, shelter. We need a base. Seeing that, supposing I can convince them to join me, we will be a small group permanently on enemy-ground, a mobile headquarters would be best. I think I have an idea for that. Anyways, the next thing I need is technology, I have to be able to organize, store, field, and maintain Knightmares and similarly advanced tech, as guns are a lot less effective in this age. However, what I need most is support."

"Support?" C.C. asked, slightly impressed at how far he was planning ahead.

A nod. "Support. For one thing, not even I will be able to come up with the amount of money needed for everything on my own, not even with my powers and Clovis's secret accounts. More important however is the support of the people. That's the mistake that most terrorist-cells make. If you truly want a revolution, you have to have the people on your side. The larger cells, like the Blood of the Samurai or the Japan Liberation Front, are too militant. They want those with military training, and since they consist mostly of soldiers, they aren't appealing to most civilians. The smaller cells however lack vision. They mostly have no real plan they're following, no real idea of how to free Japan, and they can't really accomplish anything."

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It seemed that the last days had taken more out of him than even he had thought. "Another problem is that all resistance-cells currently in existence are too militant, too focused on hurting Britannia. They attack at random, without much care for who gets caught in the crossfire, and without doing much for the Japanese. There is simply no motivation for someone who isn't an extremist patriot to join the resistance. They offer very little in terms of money, safety, or service for the people. To most Japanese, many of the resistance-cells are simply extremists that demand people and resources that really can't be spared, without giving anything in return."

C.C. chuckled. "I see. And you intend to change that. Your organization will work more with the people, to get them on your side?"

Lelouch nodded. "Exactly. And really, who can resist a hero, especially in times like these?"

"How cold-hearted." C.C. commented. "To toy with the hopes and dreams of a country already crushed." With that, she bit down, and began sucking blood.

Lelouch winced, but he actually chuckled. "C.C., you have far more experience than me, but I can assure you, the Japanese are all but crushed. Resistance here is fiercer than anywhere else, and that's not just because Japan surrendered before its military strength was exhausted. The Japanese are proud people, and far from broken. Also, who says anything about toying? I have every intention to grant them their wish, their wish for freedom. In return, I hope they will help grant mine. A fair trade." He stated, before blinking. "Just how much more are you planning on draining from me? I'm getting dizzy."

In reply, C.C. took a particularly deep gulp, before removing her fangs to allow the wound to heal. She had taken more than usual, for a reason. While the boy's determination was to be respected, he was working himself ragged. He hadn't even gotten over his first defeat yet, and yet he already schemed for a rematch. She had seen young vampires destroying themselves that way too often, and Lelouch was far too interesting to perish so early. "Rest Lelouch. Your plans can be accomplished tomorrow." She ordered.

Lelouch opened his mouth to protest, but a new wave of dizziness forced him to grab onto his desk for support. He sighed. "Fine." He muttered, staggering to the bed, slipping out of the uniform, and laying down.

C.C. shook her head. Being determined was good, but stubbornness often led to close-mindedness and obsessions, two things that tended to drastically reduce one's life-span, and Lelouch seemed to be heading that way, growing cold and uncaring, not to mention ungrateful.

"C.C.." Lelouch had rolled, showing her his back. "I'm only going to say this once." He paused. "Thank you. Without you, I would have died yesterday. I appreciate it."

C.C.'s eyes widened, then she chuckled. So maybe he wasn't growing ungrateful. Slipping out of all but her sleep-wear, she slipped into the bed, amused when she felt Lelouch shudder slightly when they made contact, even though he should be used to it by now. Typical virgin.

Speaking of virgins, perhaps she should get around to build herself a little flock of blood-donors soon. While vampire-blood was more nutritious and frankly better, it simply didn't give that same kick that a human's blood had. And in a school, finding someone acceptable shouldn't be too hard. But that too could wait until tomorrow.

-0-

"Hey Lelouch, can I ask you a favor?" Kallen asked. It was the next morning, and things had actually started out fairly well, C.C. not shooting balls at him while he ran for a change, followed by a laid-back day of sleeping in class while the teacher babbled praises to Britannia under the guise of history.

Lelouch blinked. "Sure. What?"

"Remember that call?" She asked, a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

"Call?" Lelouch asked. She couldn't have figured out he was Zero, not with all he did to throw her off, could she?

Kallen's blush brightened. "You know, when you and I were in the bathroom." She mumbled out, embarrassment and a bit of confusion in her voice. "By the way, what happened there? The last thing I remember is you pointing out... you know."

"Well," Lelouch felt a bead of sweat form just above his brow. "you pulled the curtain shut, I left, and that's all I can tell you. Maybe you blacked out again?"

Kallen nodded nervously. "Yeah, probably. Anyways, I want to contact the caller."

'That makes sense.' Lelouch mused. 'And it's a nice coincident, I was going to call them later myself.' Frowning, he shrugged. "It was a school-phone, and true to the retro-style planned for the ballroom, it doesn't even have a redial, or dials for that matter, let alone caller-id. So sorry, but..."

Kallen nodded. "Yeah, no problem. Figures..." She muttered to herself.

Lelouch gave a friendly smile, and was just about to tell her goodbye, when a somehow familiar scent reached his nostrils. "Do you smell that?" He asked.

Kallen paused, then sniffed the air. "No, what?" She asked.

But by now, Lelouch had managed to identify the musky scent of female arousal, and quickly shook his head. "Nothing. Guess it was just my imagination. Anything else I can do for you?"

Kallen gave him a curious look, but finally shook her head. "No, thanks anyways. See you around."

Lelouch couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, see you soon." Then he stood up in search for the scent, not noticing that a small blush adorned Kallen's face once more.

Kallen watched Lelouch go with a tingling in her stomach. What was that feeling, and why did it only come when she was around Lelouch? "Stupid Britannians." She muttered "I'm spending too much time around them." She shook her head to clear out the strange and unwanted thoughts. 'I think I've been here too long, time to go back to the others. Maybe there's news from Zero.'

-0-

Zero, or rather Lelouch, was currently busy tracking down the scent that had drawn his attention. He was pretty sure he knew why he smelled it, or rather who was causing it. Bending two bushes aside, he found his suspicions confirmed.

"C.C., what do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

The green-haired vampire tilted her head, looked at the scene, and grinned. "If you really have to ask, you're not old enough for the answer."

Lelouch's brow twitched. The scene really was pretty self-explanatory. C.C. was sitting on a rock, a girl with light-blue hair and an open blouse sitting spread-legged in her lap. C.C.'s right hand was in the blouse, fondling the left breast if he interpreted the movement beneath the uniform correctly, while the immortal's other hand was in the girl's panties, which were both in plain view and soaked see-through, the movement of C.C.'s knuckles leaving no doubt that middle- and ring-finger were penetrating. To finish off the picture, two small puncture-wounds were on the girls neck, while C.C.'s fangs were still extended, Lelouch's creator about to plant another bite when the former prince had interrupted.

*pant*

"Let me rephrase that." he condescended, trying not to let his irritation show. "Why are you doing this?"

C.C. gave him a smile that would have been charming if not for the blood reddening her teeth. "Obviously, for blood. I told you before Lelouch, we vampires like to build us a flock of... playmates. You already have Kallen and Milly, and if my guess is correct you'll add those other two, Shirley and Nina, sooner or later. This one here is the first one of mine."

*moan*

Lelouch took a deep breath. "Do you even know her name?"

Her smile didn't falter. "Not yet. We'll formally introduce each other after dinner. You want to join in? She was one of your fangirls, before we met."

Lelouch's brow twitched again. "No thanks. And why are you doing it here, where anybody could stumble over you like I did?"

C.C. gave him a blank look. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? Don't worry, nobody except for you would realize I exist, even if I did this right in the classroom in the middle of a lesson. Not a bad idea actually... maybe later."

What she didn't tell Lelouch that he actually wasn't supposed to notice anything either, but his resistance to vampiric abilities was stronger than she had thought.

"Mgh! Huh-huh-huh."

"Do you have to keep doing that?"

"MGUAAA!" The girl called out as a her body arched in orgasm under C.C.'s skilled fingers.

"No, I'm done anyways." C.C. replied, before sinking her fangs into the girl's neck.

Lelouch looked at the scene a few seconds more, then he shook his head. "You know what? Forget it, I'm going to pretend this never happened."

After a last zip, the ancient girl looked up with a smile. "Trust me, you'll get used to it. Once you pop your cherry, you'll see things completely different."

"Maybe. See you later." He replied, feeling a headache coming. He was starting to wonder if C.C. was actively trying to be a distraction, or if vampirism really was that distracting. Still, he had sworn to destroy Britannia, and nothing would stop him. Not Cornelia, not his father, and certainly not hormones.

Still, he tried to appreciate these insane, yet peaceful days, as he had the feeling that days like this would soon become sparse. A fairly safe bet.

* * *

Chapter 6 is done. It's official, I hate Saitama. Not the place, just the Code Geass-scene.

Sorry for the long wait, this chapter has actually been finished for almost a month, but I'm in the military and I was stuck in an exercise for four weeks, giving me no opportunity to post this. This chapter is honestly more of an interlude, getting a few unimportant but necessary things out of the way, and laying a bit of groundwork. But rest assured, I do have a few plans for the future, both dramatic and important, and one of the relaxing interludes. A small spoiler, if you're Milly Ashford, you don't have to wait until October to throw a Halloween-party.

This chapter was more involved with the second obsession of the vampire, but rest assured, I'm not turning this story into pure smut. A bit of sexual content will flow into the story, with how vampires work, that's simply unavoidable, but I will do my best to keep it limited, and not let it take over my story. Lelouch is far too busy crushing Britannia to drown in the pleasures of the flesh anyways, not that he can't take a sip.

Now the Q&A

Q: Is a loss of control over vampiric powers even possible?  
A: Yes. It's far more difficult to do, and involves actual mistakes rather than simple overuse, but it is possible.

Q: Do Codes exist?  
A: I mentioned this before, but yes. No Geass, but Codes do exist, two to be exact, one for the vampires and one for the humans. So yes, V.V. is human, immortal, but his appearance comes from something else.

Q: Is C.C. immune to vampiric powers?  
A: Yes. The Code is an automatic protection against such influence, but even without it, vampires develop a resistance against vampiric powers, which grow stronger with age. Seeing how old C.C. is, even without a Code it would have to be an extremely old and powerful vampire to overcome her resistance.

Well, that's all for now,

Please Review


End file.
